Desastre de Hoenn
by AshGiratina
Summary: Uma nova organização, melhor e mais forte já domina por boa parte do mundo. Quando Hoenn é o próximo alvo, uma força tarefa é armada... Mas nem todos estão do mesmo lado.
1. Dia Nublado

Muito bem, aprendi a editar os capitulos! quero agradecer por ter se interessado pela história, afinal, é minha primeira. Por favor desculpem-me por erros de ortografia, e vamos lá.

* * *

O dia havia amanhecido nublado em toda a região de hoenn. May estava ajudando seu pai novamente com suas pesquisas de campo, agora que ela tinha muito mais tempo para isso após deixar o posto de campeã da liga regional de hoenn.

"Pai, tem certeza que você viu um poochyena dourado?"Ela perguntou, olhando diretamente em seus olhos castanho-escuros,de forma com que ele não ousasse desviar seu olhar.

"Mas é claro filha, eu não sou um mentiroso!"Ele a encarou como se estivesse sobre um beco sem saída, pego pela pergunta surpresa.

"Eu sei. Mas isso é estranho, por que você não o pegou antes?"Sua voz era tranquila,com uma leve ironia em seu rosto jovial.

"Já lhe contei esta história... vá mais ao norte verificar,perto da rota 103, ele deve ter ido pra lá... caso ache alguma coisa me avise."Sua voz estava em um tom mais sério do que o normal,porém manteve um leve sorriso.

Enquanto May estava rodando pela rota 103, ela avistou o lugar no qual ela e brendan haviam batalhado pela primeira vez. Seu torchic ainda filhote combatendo com o treecko de Brendan, ela venceu a batalha por pouco. Ela estava prestes a voltar para o laboratório de seu pai quando uma sombra surgiu acima dela, voando em círculos. Os raios de sol por entre as nuvens atrapalhavam sua visão, mas ela identificou o Pokémon como sendo um mega Aerodactyl, com dois homens montados ,vindo em sua direção. May libera seu blaziken, caso o Pokémon pré-histórico resolvesse atacar.

" Calminha may!" A voz soava familiar para ela. " Viemos aqui em paz." Afirmou Steven, olhando calmamente para ela.

Lentamente, o aerodactyl pousou sobre a grama tão verde do lugar e revelou Drake e Steven, aparentemente cansados por voar em um Pokémon rocha.

"Viemos aqui para buscar você, May" menciona drake, que estava mais ao fundo, ao lado do aerodactyl.

"E eu poderia perguntar por que vocês vieram? Eu não tenho mais dez anos para impedir dois malucos de acabar com o mundo" May encara o velho mestre de dragões por um momento, antes de olhar para Steven.

"May, eu adoraria dizer que seria mais algum idiota tentando controlar algum lendário" Steven respondeu, com um tom muito mais sombrio em seu olhar. "Porém é algo muito alem destes limites de lendários..."

"E o que seria exatamente Steven?" May continuava a trocar olhares com o campeão da Liga.

"Sabe..." Steven fez uma breve pausa; "Ultimamente recebemos chamadas de Kalos,Unova e Kanto, referindo-se a uma organização criminosa em comum. No início, eu realmente pensei que fosse algo parecido com as equipes Magma e Aqua, porém, andamos nos informando sobre o assunto, e, essa organização já tomou conta das três regiões que eu mencionei anteriormente. Presumo que você conheça ou, ao menos, tem informações sobre as equipes rocket,flare e plasma, não é?" Sua expressão tão fria como o próprio aço, demonstrava sua preocupação.

"Já ouvi falar,por quê?Sem demonstrar nenhuma mudança drástica na voz. May de fato, já ouvia sobre estas organizações há alguns anos, mas nunca se aprofundou sobre o tema.

" Depois que esta organização passou pelas regiões, estas equipes simplesmente desapareceram do mapa. É como se alguém arrancasse o mal pela raiz, como diz a expressão. "Steven continuou, com preocupação alarmante estampado em seu rosto.

"Você não tem contato com os líderes de estado, como você diz?"

"Achei que você sabia destas posições." Steven levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas prateadas, uma clara expressão de ironia que outrora havia sido particularmente familiar para ela.

"Faz tempo que não estou por dentro destes assuntos em particular... e você ainda não me respondeu a pergunta." Era a vez de May expressar sua ironia.

"Bem,geralmente, os principais líderes das regiões são os campeões da liga, que cuidam de casos mais leves, porém neste caso, é uma ameaça de nível global, e planejamos realizar uma assembléia com os melhores treinadores dos continentes que ainda não foram invadidos por essa organização, que, no caso seriam Sinnoh,Johto e Hoenn." Sua expressão voltou a seriedade normal.

"E o que aconteceu com os outros, campeões ou quaisquer outros?" May o interrogou novamente, com uma leve curiosidade estampada em seus olhos tão verdes quanto uma esmeralda.

"Até onde eu saiba, alguns foram pegos por essa organização, outros estão escondidos pelos subterrâneos de montanhas ou mares."

"Acho que perdi o foco de seu encontro comigo Steven. Você veio exatamente para?"

"Eu falei anteriormente que o objetivo da assembléia, é reunir os melhores treinadores do mundo para se organizarem contra esta organização. Você derrotou duas organizações criminosas, bateu na elite e me derrotou duas vezes... preciso mencionar algo a mais?" Steven sorriu por um breve momento, antes de ser interrompido por May.

"Tecnicamente, eu apenas derrotei o Archie da equipe Aqua, quem derrotou os capangas foi o Brendan..."

"Sabemos disso. May, vou ser franco agora, todos os grandes treinadores de todas as regiões remanescentes estão vindo para hoenn, pois as outras regiões estão em guerra total." Steven desviou seu olhar por um momento breve.

"Gue... guerra?!"

"Sim. Esta organização conseguiu colocar três regiões diferentes em estado de guerra civil. Todos estão em pânico e há confrontos diretos envolvendo armas, e não apenas Pokémon. Você... bem, poderia se juntar ao resto dos treinadores de hoenn?"

"Se esta é uma emergência Steven, para você vir em uma galinha feita de pedra,eu vou, mas me de algum tempo para eu arrumar minhas coisas,está bem?"

"Estamos em Sootopolis, me encontre no centro Pokémon exatamente as oito horas, e eu a levarei para o esconderijo, você pretende ir com qual Pokémon?"

"você vai ver Steven, agora preciso ir, combinei de encontrar meu pai no laboratório, até a noite!"

* * *

O tempo passava devagar para ambas as partes. May não mencionou nada ao seu pai, que poderia ter um ataque de nervos caso ficasse preocupado demais. Em sootópolis, Steven fora novamente ao departamento de pesquisas e rastreamento, procurando por informações de pessoas em particular.

"Qual é o paradeiro desses caras? É impossível eles sumirem e continuarem as atividades ao mesmo tempo!" Steven disse, quase batendo o mouse contra a tela do computador.

"Acalme-se Steven. A equipe magma só deve ter se escondido devidamente, assim como nós." Disse Phoebe, tentando acalmá-lo, visto que sua expressão era de completa decepção.

"Disto eu tenho certeza absoluta, mas, os três principais, Tabitha, Courtney e Maxie estão completamente fora do mapa, nada de informações sobre compras, transferência de dados, transações bancarias... nem mesmo o endereço IP do computador, nossas equipes não encontram nada, se eles estão escondidos, fizeram um ótimo trabalho para demonstrar isso..." Steven diz, agora um pouco mais calmo.

"Steven, você precisa descobrir a posição destes líderes, do contrario não podemos entrar em contato." Sidney diz, encostado no batente da porta de carvalho.

"Eu tenho consciência disso. E a equipe Aqua?" Pergunta Steven a Sidney, que imediatamente responde.

"Foi fácil demais rastrear esse bando de piratas, porem o Archie não estava no esconderijo na hora da primeira tentativa de contato, vamos retornar daqui a pouco."

"Ótimo." Steven faz uma pausa, respirando profundamente. "Algum de vocês sabe me dizer alguém que conhece de tecnologia?"

"Bom..." Glacia fala, timidamente "existem três líderes de ginásio que conhecem a tecnologia melhor do que qualquer um de nós"

"Quem?" Drake, que estava no canto da sala, levanta o chapéu para visualizá-la melhor.

"Wattson,Volkner e Clemont, coincidentemente são líderes de ginásio que manipulam o tipo elétrico, porém tem um conhecimento em tecnologia tão grande quanto o do líder da equipe magma, talvez eles consigam descobrir uma localização exata." Glacia fala, agora em um tom mais sério.

"Assim que eles chegarem, cuidaremos deste assunto. Agora vamos nos concentrar." Steven menciona, encerrando a conversa.

* * *

Abaixo do , os dois administradores da equipe magma se dirigiam a casa de campo de Maxie, para terem acesso ao esconderijo. A casa era simples, paredes pintadas de cinza escuro e porta de carvalho. O clima da montanha era um frio, não intenso, mas estranhamente confortável. A floresta de pinheiros cobertos pela neve nesta época do ano exibia uma paisagem exuberante. Ao entrar na casa, procuram pelo painel numérico perto da lareira formada de rochas de diversas regiões.

"Courtney, sua vez de digitar o código." Tabitha disse, encarando a moça de cabelos escuros.

"Sorte sua o chefe ter deixado você no comando no lugar dele, do contrário, a primeira coisa que eu faria seria dispensar você." Courtney afirma, digitando o código que divide a lareira em duas, revelando uma passagem secreta por terra adentro.

"Pena, pois não sei como o chefe te aguenta!" Tabitha responde, em um tom anormal de voz.

Os dois vão em silencio por entre as milhares de passagens secretas,até chegarem no corredor principal, e de lá vão direto ao escritório de Maxie.A sala era grande, com um piso negro, paredes com luzes especiais, iluminavam o local com cores quentes como a lava. Ao chegarem a primeira coisa que o ruivo pergunta não era sobre relatórios, mas sim sobre os dois.

"Será que vou precisar colocar vocês dois juntos em um quarto com milhares de Beedrill para os dois se entenderem?" Maxie encarou os dois, que ficaram vermelhos de vergonha diante o conhecimento do líder da equipe magma, que vigiará os dois de perto. Logo, Tabitha arrisca uma fala.

"chefe,mil perdões pelos nossos atos anteriores, isso não irá se repetir." Disse Tabitha, com a cabeça baixa, para desgosto de Maxie.

"Tabitha, francamente, você acha que eu nasci ontem?" Maxie tirou os óculos, levantando-se da poltrona, indo de frente com seu administrador. "Courtney,dispensada, eu lhe chamo depois."

"Sim senhor." Courtney fez um leve aceno com a cabeça e prontamente saiu.

"Tabitha,estou cansado de chamar a atenção de vocês dois, o que afinal aconteceu para essa briga verbal acontecer?" Maxie se afastou, deixando com que Tabitha pudesse explicar melhor.

" Ultimamente andamos brigando muito, nem eu mesmo sei explicar senhor."

"Eu observei através das câmeras de segurança, que esta ultima discussão, você que começou..." Maxie sorriu, irônico como sempre.

"Senhor, podemos encerrar o assunto por gentileza?" Tabitha fala com certa timidez.

Houve uma breve pausa, antes que o ruivo voltasse a falar.

"Está bem, preciso que vigie a liga de perto Tabitha, eles estão tentando descobrir nossa localização através do endereço dos computadores."

O líder da equipe magma senta,fazendo sinal para que Tabitha sentasse na mesa ao lado. Tabitha entende e prontamente se dirige ao seu lugar.

"Mas como eles estão tentando senhor?" Tabitha diz, sentando-se sobre a poltrona ao lado da seu chefe.

" Através da transmissão de dados Tabitha. Eles pensam que eu irei vacilar e entrar pela internet, assim iriam descobrir o endereço IP do meu computador e me localizar em questão de algumas horas, porém, eles não tem ideia de que nossa equipe possui uma rede própria de comunicação,que estão totalmente disfarçados, precisariam de um infiltrado entre nós para nos localizar, o que eu duvido muito."

"Você tem razão chefe. Com toda a certeza seria difícil qualquer membro da liga localizar nosso paradeiro,ainda mais considerando os fatos atuais." Tabitha responde,olhando diretamente para a tela que monitorava as câmeras de segurança do esconderijo da liga.

"Tabitha, levou um certo tempo para que eu invadisse os sistemas de segurança sem que os alarmes disparassem. Acredito que, no ritmo atual em questão, eles só irão descobrir sobre nós dentro de uns 3 meses segundo minhas hipóteses." Maxie afirma, procurando por papeis em sua mesa.

Enquanto a equipe magma se escondia pelos subterrâneos de Hoenn, May estava no centro Pokémon de Sootopolis, esperando pacientemente por Steven. Após longos 10 minutos de espera, o homem de cabelos prateados entra no centro Pokémon e vai ao encontro de may.

"Você demorou sabia?" May disse, o que arrancou um leve sorriso do campeão da liga.

"Venha may,não temos tempo a perder." Steven responde,fazendo sinal para o seguir.

May e Steven chegam até a encosta de rochas que separava Sootopolis do mundo exterior, e logo uma porta secreta se revelou. Após uma rápida conferida no código de acesso, os dois entram no esconderijo subterrâneo da liga.

"May, fico contente que tenha aceitado nosso pedido de ajuda, mas preciso de um pequeno favor seu, e, receio que você não irá gostar muito." Steven disse,indo pelos corredores mal iluminados do esconderijo.

"Steven,conte-me, talvez eu possa contrariá-lo de novo aceitando a oferta"

"Sabe, ultimamente andamos convocando os melhores treinadores da região para se estabelecer aqui e traçar um plano contra a organização Cyber, porém é necessário contar com pessoal de mal caminho também. Uma colega minha de Sinnoh, está procurando a equipe Galactic, uma organização criminosa de lá, que tem conhecimentos enormes sobre tecnologia,e seriam capazes de fabricar armas em larga escala. Se eles toparem ajudar,iriam ser de grande valor contra a organização Cyber. Em nosso caso, estamos procurando as equipes magma e aqua que possuem os conhecimentos sobre a natureza que precisamos."

"Aonde você quer chegar Steven?" May perguntou, curiosa sobre o assunto em questão

"Bem, identificamos o paradeiro da equipe aqua, porem a equipe magma permanece no anonimato, e não conseguimos encontrar nenhum lugar em que haja presença deles." Steven fez uma breve pausa, antes de continuar. "Se você ainda tiver aquele uniforme da equipe magma que você conseguiu, você poderia se infiltrar na organização e nos dizer exatamente onde eles estão, ai nós poderíamos entrar em contato com o maxie imediatamente."

"Steven, você sabe que eu detesto aquele cara, ele é um maluco!" May disse, agora de frente com Steven."

"Se estivéssemos em outra situação may, não iria pedir ajuda a um ex-criminoso que quase deixou Hoenn inteiro parecendo o deserto mais seco de Unova, mas analise junto comigo. A Cyber dominou três regiões inteiras e estamos na roleta entre Kalos e Sinnoh. Temos uma chance de ser os próximos atingidos se não estivermos prontos. Até onde eu sei, Maxie é um dos melhores treinadores que usam um Pokémon do tipo terra, além de ele mesmo ser um ex-campeão da liga."

"O fato de ele ser um ex-campeão não muda o que ele fez" May afirmou, olhando diretamente aos olhos cinzentos de Steven.

"May, depois nós falamos nisto." Steven apontou para uma porta de aço no final do corredor. "Aquele é seu quarto, sinta-se a vontade para ficar o tempo que quiser. Se quiser falar comigo estarei 3 quartos a direita." Steven despediu-se e sumiu por entre as passagens.

O quarto era maior do que may esperava. A cama feita com madeira, claramente carvalho, era aconchegante. Uma lareira e uma escrivaninha faziam parte da decoração. O chão possuía um tapete branco,extremamente macio, de forma que may desejava deitar-se sobre ele. As paredes pintadas detalhadamente em cor creme eram, de fato, algo que may adoraria ter em seu próprio quarto. O teto possuía luzes que poderiam ter seu brilho diminuído, e, Steven devia ter adivinhado que ela adoraria que as luzes tivessem o formato de estrelas, iludindo-a que estivesse dormindo ao ar livre, visto que o teto estava pintado em azul escuro. May colocou sua mochila sobre a a cama e pegou uma de suas pokeballs. Ao aperta o botão um flash vermelho surgiu e revelou um Mightyena curioso, ao ser liberado no local até então novo para ele. May fez um gesto e Mightyena logo pulou em cima da cama e deitou-se em seu colo, olhando para ela com expectativa de um carinho.

"Você é um folgado de quatro patas..." May disse, enquanto acariciava os pelos negros do Pokémon lobo. "Acho melhor você se preparar,vamos fazer uma visita ao homem que deu você pra mim." May continuou, e o pokemon olhou para ela em um claro gesto de desconfiança.

" Não se preocupe, vamos dormir Mightyena, amanhã vamos ver esse assunto."

May deitada na cama,de baixo de um cobertor pesado porem quente, com o pokemon lobo ao seus pés, não conseguia dormir,pensava consigo mesma, como estaria o líder da equipe magma depois de dez anos do despertar de groudon?

'tomara que ele não me reconheça...'

* * *

Tá, não sei se ficou legal, mas se você, leitor amável que leu até aqui, se interessa pela história ou algo do tipo, deixe um comentário com sua opinião, adoraria isso!


	2. Cinzas de um vulcão

Nota: Eu finalmente achei o botãozinho de colocar linhas horizontais separadas! ( da um desconto, é alegria de principiante ) bem, primeiramente perdão por erros de ortografia, eu não sou perfeita na hora de escrever, e, perdão também por capítulos curtos, mas como sou novata e esta é minha primeira história, estou me reservando a capítulos curtos, quando sentir segurança irei estender o conteúdo, sem mais delongas, vamos logo.

* * *

A noite passou mais rápido do que May teria gostado. Logo após o café da manha, May se dirigiu a sala de reuniões como Steven havia lhe mostrado. Ao entrar encontrou Glacia e Steven sentados na mesa de centro.

"May, bom dia!" Glacia sorriu para ela. Apesar de ser uma da elite dos quatro há anos, sempre manteve um bom humor.

"Bom dia para você também Glacia" May respondeu, ainda com sono por acordar tão cedo.

"May,pensou no que lhe disse ontem?" Steven perguntou, ao mesmo tempo que colocava seu cabelo prateado por trás da cabeça.

"Steven, se for para o bem de Hoenn, eu vou, mas depois disto não quero contato nenhum com esse cara, estou sendo clara?" May respondeu com um sentimento repugnante, como se estivesse indo para um covil de cobras.

"Ótimo." Steven disse, e logo continuou. " Mas antes vamos até a equipe Aqua, o celular do Archie quebrou de novo e precisamos ir até lá, ele não se toca que celulares não são aprova d'água".

"Devo levar meu Pokémon?"May perguntou, saindo junto com Steven da sala.

" Seria o recomendado. Não vejo o Archie há anos, salvo uma ou outra competição de natação."Steven disse, enquanto se dirigiam até a superfície.

"Steven, você acha que o Maxie me reconhece depois de tanto tempo?"

"Não tenho certeza. De qualquer maneira, mantenha a cabeça baixa e sempre com o capuz, do contrario não sei o que ele faria se descobrisse você antes de nós alcançarmos o esconderijo." Steven diz, abrindo uma porta que dava com o alto do muro de rochas de Sootopolis,revelando uma vista linda.

"Aerodactyl, eu escolho você!"

Steven rapidamente subiu no Pokémon, fazendo um gesto para que may liberasse seu tropius para voar junto a ele.

"Steven, só não demore muito, meu tropius sabe voar cortando as nuvens!" May brincou enquanto levantava voo em seu tropius.

Longe dali, Archie estava nadando com seu sharpedo quando Matt veio ao seu encontro.

"Fale logo Matt, e quero que não tenho tempo para idiotices."

"Senhor, Steven e may estão vindo para uma conversa com o senhor."

"O que eles querem?" Archie disse, retornando sharpedo para sua pokeball.

"Só me informaram duas coisas, que você ajuda a encontrar a equipe magma e para fazer parte de uma espécie de esquadrão. " Matt disse, sentando-se sobre uma rocha desgastada pelo tempo.

"Eles acham que eu sei onde os magmas estão? Depois falam que sou eu o retardado." Archie fez uma breve pausa, esfregando seu grosso cabelo negro."Prepare-se Matt, aposto que eles vão me colocar atrás das grades novamente."

"Mas por qual razão colocariam o senhor na cadeia?"

"Sinceramente, o Maxie mesmo me disse pra me esconder enquanto era tempo por que, quando a coisa esquentar eles iram nos procurar apenas por apoio forçado, somos ex-criminosos e nossos crimes datam de treze anos atrás, mas para eles é como se tivesse acontecido ontem, isso nas palavras daquele nerd."

"Você planeja se esconder senhor?"

"Não da mais tempo, e eles me encontrariam, pois sou péssimo em esconde-esconde... vamos, daqui a pouco eles estão por aqui e não quero estar apenas de bermuda." Archie disse em um tom quase infantil.

* * *

May estava ansiosa. Depois de tanto tempo, como Archie estaria? Apesar de ser menos tempo do que o Maxie, ainda sim Archie poderia não a reconhecer. Quando Steven lhe conduzia pelos corredores do quartel da equipe Aqua com seu mightyena ao lado, ela pensava no senso de humor do pirata, apesar de qualquer situação, conseguia tirar uma piada da manga. Ela foi tirada de seus pensamentos quando Steven dirigiu-lhe a palavra.

"May, aconteça o que acontecer, não provoque ele, já faz um tempo que não o monitoramos, está bem?"

"Está bem." May deu um breve aceno com a cabeça e Steven abriu a porta, Onde Matt,Archie e Shelly estavam sentados, sendo que Archie estava jogando em seu celular novo.

"Archie, pode, por favor, desligar o celular?" Steven disse, ao mesmo tempo em que se sentava sobre a cadeira da sala.

"Perdão, eu adoro jogos onde o personagem é perseguido." Archie imediatamente apertou o botão e o celular antes brilhante como uma estrela deu lugar ao negro de uma tela desligada.

"Archie, primeiramente, agradeço que tenha aceitado o nosso pedido de ajuda." Steven disse, em seu tom mais cuidadoso possível. Archie era imprevisível, e qualquer palavra inadequada seria um erro fatal.

"Steven, eu odeio quando você fica falando coisas desnecessárias. Acredito que você tenha vindo buscar o melhor de meu pessoal e saber sobre o paradeiro da minha equipe rival, estou correto?" Archie fala em seu tom mais serio, sua voz engrossou ao tom intimidante, deixando Steven e May perplexos.

"Archie, é a primeira vez que vejo você falando formalmente, me impressionou." Steven havia sido sincero em suas palavras.

"Ando tendo algumas aulas... mas enfim, eu concordei em ajudar nesse caso, mas com as minhas condições."

"E quais seriam estas Archie?" May falou, dirigindo seu olhar diretamente para o pirata.

"Nada de grades ou celas. Não sou perigoso como vocês acham. Nada de câmeras também, quero uma relação de confiança entre os dois lados. Quero também que eu possa ter um espaço aquático para meu Pokémon, eles não gostariam se eu os deixasse confinados em uma pokeball o tempo todo." Archie falou, interrompido por Shelly.

"E, isto serve não apenas para ele, mas para o pessoal todo, se é que me entende."

"Está bem." Steven disse, bufando brevemente em sinal de reprovação. "Isto será providenciado devidamente quando estivermos lá. Archie, o assunto da equipe Magma, você sabe de algum rastro deles?"

"Tenho certo conhecimento sobre o assunto. Ultimamente não ando recebendo ligações daquele nerd, mas acho que através do ultimo contato vocês conseguem rastrear o telefone celular dele, estou correto ou li os livros errados?"

"Tecnicamente, está certo. A não ser que ele tenha trocado de número, conseguiríamos um leve sinal do telefone. Sabe de mais alguma coisa?"

"Sei que eles têm uma espécie de quartel subterrâneo, no caso de algo acontecer na superfície, eles teriam um esconderijo quase auto-suficiente para se abrigarem."

"Sabe qualquer entrada para este quartel subterrâneo que você fala?"

"Tem apenas uma que eu conheço, fica na casa de campo do Maxie, é fácil entrar na casa, ele quase não fica lá, mas sem o código de acesso vocês não entram, e se digitarem o código errado vai disparar o alarme."

"Já verificamos aquela área, não vimos qualquer sinal do Maxie, apenas Tabitha e Courtney."

"É esse o ponto." Archie levantou um sorriso. "Ele não sairia de um esconderijo, se estivessem procurando por ele, não acham?"

"É lógico." May disse se dando conta do golpe de lógica. "Se Tabitha e Courtney saem e entram pela passagem da casa dele, eles sabem o código! poderíamos enganar esses dois pra entrar lá!"

"Do que você esta falando May?"Archie olhou para ela em um gesto interrogativo.

"Archie." Steven começou. "Nós não temos qualquer pista de onde a equipe magma se esconde, com isso que você disse agora, temos uma chance de encontrá-lo. May iria se disfarçar como um membro da equipe e entrar, através do comunicador de pulso que eu daria a ela, a localizaríamos e conseguiríamos entrar lá e forçar o Maxie a sair de lá."

"Isso é arriscado. Você May, arriscaria sequer olhar pra ele depois do que aconteceu entre vocês dois?" Archie se levanta para pegar um copo de refrigerante na geladeira.

"Archie, isso foi há dez anos. Apesar de eu ter um pouco de receio que ele possa reagir da mesma maneira que na ultima vez, não é uma opção ficar com medo do passado sendo que o presente está ameaçado." May disse, deixando Archie impressionado com a intensidade da resposta.

"Se não se importa Archie, May vai gravar a seqüência numérica digitada pelos administradores, e então transmitirá a mim quando estiver em um local seguro. Depois disto eu e meu pessoal entraremos lá e cercaremos todos, não deixaremos qualquer rota de fuga." Steven encarou o homem barbado, recebendo seu olhar afiado como um desafio.

"A decisão é de vocês. Vamos pro seu esconderijo ou vamos ficar aqui discutindo?"

"Vamos." Steven concordou, se levantando em direção a saída. "Que Pokémon voador você vai usar? Espero que não seja o crobat, da ultima vez ele quase desmaiou devido ao peso."

"Você e seu precário senso de humor Steven, vamos lá, Braviary!" Archie pegou sua pokeball do bolso da calça e apertou o botão, que por um flash vermelho revelou um grande pássaro, forte o suficiente para carregar um grupo de pessoas.

"Archie, preciso me atualizar sobre você" May disse, rindo mediante a sua frase.

* * *

Maxie estava na sala de estar privada de seu esconderijo, tomando uma xícara de chocolate quente enquanto lia um de seus livros de geologia. Ele retira de seu bolso do casaco uma fita com duas listras brancas, pensando consigo mesmo.

'Eu queria ter a chance de corrigir esse erro... Oh may, ainda irei te achar, e quando este dia chegar espero que eu possua coragem para me desculpar ao menos... '

Ao terminar de beber ao liquido açucarado, Maxie se levanta do sofá onde estava, guarda cuidadosamente o livro em seu devido lugar na estante, e se dirige ao seu quarto, aproveitando-se de algumas horas de folga durante o dia, para a noite ter disposição mais elevadas.

* * *

O final da tarde estava se aproximando e, os membros da elite, juntamente de Steven e Archie, repassavam o plano de infiltração de May.

"May, coloque estas lentes de contato, ficará mais difícil de te reconhecer com eles." Steven colocou duas lentes de contato coloridas sobre as mãos de May.

"May eu não tenho dificuldades visuais, para que eu usaria estas lentes?" May disse enquanto colocava as lentes.

"Estas lentes não tem grau." Archie mencionou, continuando logo em seguida. "Maxie guarda muito bem o visual das pessoas, em especial o olhar. Seus olhos verdes são incomparáveis, e é isso que te revela. Tabitha e Courtney não desconfiariam se não estivesse de lentes, porem, como eu disse anteriormente, Maxie é muito observador e calculista, tenha cuidado para não deixar transparecer qualquer característica sua."

"Steven, o que acontece se o plano der errado?" Drake pergunta encostado-se ao canto da parede, cabeça baixa.

"Realmente, há duas possibilidades. Primeira: eles podem descobri - lá depois de nós termos a localização deles, poderíamos invadir o local e resgatá-la. A segunda, no entanto, é mais arriscada. Se eles descobrirem antes de nós estivermos lá, May pode ativar uma função que instalei no comunicador recentemente e teleportar para algum outro local, mas esta função está em teste e corre risco de falhar." Steven se dirige a May novamente. "Está pronta May?"

"Vamos lá."

* * *

O inverno estava rigoroso no início de noite. Apesar de estar localizada perto do , a casa de campo de Maxie ainda era fria como o próprio dono. May havia sido instruída a esperar que Tabitha retornasse para abordá-lo e entrar junto a ele.

"Nossa, está um frio aqui fora, este uniforme é horrível quando se trata de esquentar alguém."

May se calou quando viu uma figura se aproximando no horizonte. Após alguns segundos, May se acalmou ao ver que era Tabitha, que vinha em sua direção.

"O que está fazendo aqui?deveria estar em seu posto!" Tabitha disse, seus olhos cinzentos como as cinzas do intimidavam até o mais forte dos oponentes.

"Acabei esquecendo o código de acesso de meu posto comandante e lhe solicitaria um novo." May retrucou o medo tomando conta de seu corpo de forma inacreditavelmente rápida.

"Só o chefe pode fazer isso, pois bem, vamos logo."

Tabitha e May seguiram até a sala de estar da casa, e May grava a seqüência de números digitada por Tabitha, entrando na passagem secreta, logo atrás do administrador, porem a cada passo que May dava a sua frente, sua mente ficava mais perturbada, as cenas de dez anos atrás voltavam a sua mente e ela sobre a mira de uma arma era o mais assustador para ela. Finalmente, eles chegaram ao corredor principal, e Tabitha lhe mostrou uma porta ao final do corredor.

"Agora o chefe está ocupado com algumas ligações importantes. Aquele ali é seu alojamento, até você conseguir um posto novo, é lá que você devera se instalar. Qualquer coisa use o telefone que seu quarto possui, e seu encontro com o chefe está marcado para depois do jantar,não se preocupe pois ele irá ligar para seu alojamento." Tabitha se virou e sumiu por entre as passagens do esconderijo, que mais parecia um alojamento militar. Ao entrar no quarto pintado de marrom, a primeira coisa que May fez foi ligar o comunicador, que revelou Steven do outro lado da linha.

"May! Estava ficando preocupado com você. Conseguiu entrar sem problemas?" Steven perguntou, e, ao fundo poderia ser visto Archie brigando com uma maquina de refrigerantes, uma cena cômica.

"Steven,isso foi mais fácil do que eu pensei que seria, aqui parece um labirinto com corredores para tudo quanto é canto, é fácil se perder por aqui." May falou, agora mais aliviada.

"Já viu o Maxie por ae?"Steven perguntou, voltando a seriedade.

"Ainda não, está ocupado com uns telefonemas, Tabitha disse que vai ser depois do jantar." May respondeu, com uma certa preocupação estampada em seu rosto cansado.

"Saia da frente Steven."Archie empurrou Steven para fora da cadeira, logo em seguida continuou para May, que estava rindo com o que acabará de ver.

"Se possível, pode tirar algumas fotos do lugar?"

"Pra que exatamente?"

"Para uma analise e um mapeamento virtual do lugar, você mesmo disse que é fácil se perder por aí, então devíamos nos preparar para uma possível invasão."

"Isso é verdade." Disse Steven, ainda zonzo do empurrão inesperado. "Tire fotos não somente do lugar, mas também do pessoal que está por ai, fica mais fácil para nós."

"Vou tentar. Preciso ir, está na hora do jantar aqui, retorno assim que puder."

* * *

O refeitório era enorme, com bandeiras com o emblema da equipe magma penduradas por vários cantos,pintura cinza e chão em um tom de vermelho escuro.. May estava entre uma multidão de capangas da equipe Magma, quase se perdendo em tanto vermelho. Sentando-se em um banco separado dos demais, May observava e tirava algumas fotos discretamente, mas sua atenção foi desviada quando uma figura vestida em um casaco negro entrou no refeitório. Maxie trajava um uniforme negro parecido com o que usava quando tentou controlar Groudon, porém com um tom mais sombrio. Detalhes em vermelho como o emblema da equipe magma decoravam o traje,alem de uma gola alta. A bermuda substituída por uma calça moletom azul escuro, botas cinzentas. O cabelo vermelho antes arrumado, agora está levemente desarrumado, uma leve franja inclinada ao lado esquerdo. A única coisa que não mudará em seu visual eram seus óculos. Ao perceber a solidão de um de seus empregados, Maxie foi ao seu encontro, o que deixou May com um batimento cardíaco acelerado.

"Não gostaria de jantar?" Maxie disse, e May procurou não olhar muito em seus olhos de cor tão vermelhos quanto seu cabelo.

"Sim senhor. " May respondeu baixo.

"Venha comigo."

May se levantou e seguiu o ruivo, procurando não olhar por muito tempo para o mesmo. Logo chegaram a uma mesa separada, em que um garçom os esperava.

"Tabitha me contou que você é nova por este lugar."Maxie sentou-se na cadeira, fazendo um sinal com as mãos, para May se sentar também.

"Sim senhor." May disse, procurando ser a mais séria possível.

"Pois bem, mas agora não é hora de se tratar de negócios. Aceitaria um prato com arroz, feijão e bife ou gostaria de alguma outra coisa? Sou péssimo com gostos culinários.

"Está bom assim, obrigado." May respondeu, começando a comer imediatamente.

May estava apavorada por dentro. O homem que lhe tinha apontado uma arma em sua cabeça estava do jeito que ela o conhecia normalmente. Mesmo assim, ela manteve-se com cautela em frente ao ruivo. Não demorou muito para ele dirigir a palavra a ela novamente.

"Bom, espero que você goste de bolo de chocolate com sorvete de baunilha, pois esta é a sobremesa de hoje." Maxie olhou para ela, estudando-a com atenção.

"Gosto demais, pra falar a verdade." May levantou um breve sorriso, enquanto serviam a sobremesa, que May comeu com um imenso prazer. Após a sobremesa, no entanto, Maxie apenas disse uma frase antes de sair do refeitório.

"Daqui a pouco estarei lhe chamando em meu escritório." Dito isto, Maxie saiu do escritório com dois capangas da equipe, e May retornou ao seu quarto, novamente ligando o comunicador para falar com Steven.

"Oh May, estava esperando. Como foi o jantar?" Steven perguntou, enquanto jantava também.

"Por incrível que pareça, a comida estava ótima, e, por coincidência extraordinária, serviram minha sobremesa predileta, bolo de chocolate com bolo de baunilha."

"Eu teria sido voluntário se soubesse desse cardápio!" Archie disse ao fundo, o que deixou Steven rindo por um momento.

"Conseguiu tirar fotos?"

"Não só conseguiu como gravei um vídeo rápido. Estou mandando os arquivos agora, inclusive o código de acesso de Tabitha."

"Ótimo May, vou desligar aqui para analisar melhor os dados enviados, qualquer coisa nos avise." Steven disse, encerrando a comunicação. May caiu na cama, cansada por tanta ação no mesmo dia, porém, cinco minutos depois o telefone tocou.

"Tenho um tempo livre disponível agora, pode vir ao meu escritório para uma conversa mais adequada?" Era Maxie.

"Claro senhor, estou ai em um minuto." Dito isso, May desligou o telefone.

"Tomara que ele não me reconheça, se ele me reconhecer e vou matar o Steven por me fazer usar lentes de contato e usar este uniforme ridículo..." May disse consigo mesma, ao verificar-se no espelho para uma rápida checagem no visual. Após ver que estava tudo certo, May saiu de seu quarto e se dirigiu ao escritório do maxie, alguns corredores a frente.

'Não se preocupe May, ele não vai te reconhecer. Não vai acontecer nada,não há nada para se preocupar.'

May respirou fundo, e abriu a porta.

* * *

Nota Final: Eu acho que fui um pouco devagar, mas preciso de paciência e dedicação para construir algo legal de se ler, e este é o resultado. Tomara que eu consiga atualizar logo essa história, até o próximo capitulo :)


	3. Sombras Do Passado

Nota:Desculpe pelo Capitulo mais curto que o normal, mas realmente essa era a hora de fechar, e logo aviso que vou inserir dois personagens criados na fanfic, bom, vamos lá:

* * *

May entrou na sala de escritório de Maxie e o viu, sentado em sua poltrona em frente a um computador e toneladas de papeis ao seu lado.

"Rápida, gosto disto. Sente-se, vou explicar-lhe a situação"Disse Maxie, e May sentou-se frente a ele, olhando para baixo.

"Muito bem senhor, estou pronta para ouvir o que tens a dizer." May disse,indiferente.

"Andei verificando em meu banco de dados, e infelizmente não há vagas em qualquer um dos postos de comando,todos estão preenchidos. Bom, até eu achar um lugar em que você possa atuar, terá de ficar aqui, se não se importa, é claro." Maxie disse com segurança sobre ela, como se estivesse-a confortando, usando apenas suas palavras.

"Não me importo com isso senhor."May queria gritar seu verdadeiro nome, mas estava receosa da reação do ruivo, então permaneceu irrelevante, como Steven havia instruído.

"Bom, isto já é meio caminho andado." Maxie fez uma breve pausa. "O assunto que eu gostaria de tratar com você é, de certa forma, diferente."

"E qual seria senhor?"

"Tabitha estará fora durante esta semana diante de um problema familiar, e Courtney estará ocupada com suas funções administrativas. Quando a vi no refeitório percebi que você é diferente das demais, de uma forma mais, desculpe a expressão, versátil. O que tenho a lhe pedir é simples. Ultimamente Tabitha me ajuda a monitorar as câmeras de segurança da Liga regional, para qualquer caso de descoberta sobre nosso paradeiro. Nos últimos dias, no entanto, Tabitha anda muito ocupado para tal função. Gostaria que você assumisse suas funções enquanto ele está fora, poderia contar com isso?"

"Me informe o horário em que eu devo me apresentar e estarei presente senhor." May respondeu de forma irônica, algo para qual Maxie não poderia deixar de apresentar um leve sorriso.

"Esteja aqui as nove da manhã em ponto. Dispensada." Maxie terminou, e retornou as suas funções sobre o computador.

May estava saindo, quando observou um pequeno quadro no canto da sala, em cima de uma mesa de carvalho junto a alguns livros. As figuras que estavam nessa foto era justamente ela e Maxie, uma década antes, ela sorrindo para a câmera, e ele, um sorriso tímido, com ambas as mãos atrás das costas, sua posição habitual. May não deixou de sorrir para isto e saiu antes que Maxie percebesse isso. Seus pensamentos haviam a enganado?Foi esta a pergunta que ela fez a si mesma enquanto voltava para seu quarto.

* * *

"Steven, precisamos de um plano para agora! Lembre-se que May está correndo um perigo grande para te trazer informações, e você ai indo de um lado para o outro!" Archie berrou, chamando a atenção dos outros ali presentes.

"Archie, lembre-se que eles têm armas e sistemas de segurança, precisamos de um mapa exato desse quartel, do contrário quem vai estar em perigo somos nós! E não podemos esquecer que não podemos enviar todo o nosso pessoal para acompanhar, já que a Cyber pode atacar a qualquer momento e se isto ocorrer não teria gente o suficiente para sequer nos proteger!" Steven gritou de volta, a tensão dentro da sala de reuniões era claramente visível.

"Calma vocês dois!" Phoebe falou alto, algo inabitual para alguém que vive a sorrir.

"Ela tem razão. Se ficarmos esperando que a May consiga um mapa completo desse esconderijo temos mais chance de enfrentar a Cyber antes, e lembre-se do que você afirmou antes Steven, ela tem chances de falhar antes de completar a missão."Sidney falou calmamente, com o homem barbudo e o homem de cabelos prateados em seu campo de visão.

"No final o carequinha está certo" Archie disse sorrindo, algo que deixou Sidney furioso.

"Saiba que isto é apenas um penteado, está bem barba negra?" Sidney retrucou-lhe a acusação.

"Parem de brigar, santo Arceus, será que vocês não sabem trabalhar em equipe?" Phoebe retornou a falar, silenciando a todos na sala.

"Voltando ao assunto..." Steven fez sinal para todos ouvirem, em seguida, Ligou a tela em uma função de mapa virtual, mostrando os dados do comunicador de May."Segundo o que May nos enviou, são duas viradas a direita, entrando ao corredor esquerdo, depois entrando no corredor central, teremos acesso ao elevador que nos levaria ao corredor principal, mas ela não tem certeza." Steven apontou para o corredor principal do mapa apresentado sobre a tela. "Se as fotos em que ela nos enviou estiverem certas, o escritório do Maxie é logo virando o corredor, isso torna as coisas um pouco mais fáceis pois, a porta não é vigiada."

"Steven" Archie chamou por ele.

"Fale"

"Temos que elaborar um plano em até cinco dias."

"Por quê?

"Estou sentindo que esta mentira não vai durar muito, e minha intuição nunca falha." Archie permaneceu sério.

"Está bem, cinco dias no máximo então."Steven iria falar mais, porem seu comunicador vibrou, era May.

"May, o que foi?"

"Aquilo que o Maxie queria falar comigo era para mim assumir algumas funções do Tabitha enquanto ele esta fora."May respondeu com um leve sorriso, que logo desapareceu quando ela complementou.

"Vou ter que ficar do lado dele vigiando vocês."

"Como assim nos vigiar?" Steven, assim como os outros, teve o espanto estampado em seus rostos.

"Ele andava vigiando vocês através dos sistemas de câmeras instalados aí, ele hackeou tudo, toda câmera que esta ligada está sob vigilância dele."

" Desgraçado... ele sabia de tudo, o plano vai pelo cano por causa disso, vamos evacuá-la então May."

"Calma, não contei tudo. Ele disse que Tabitha fazia esta função, mas nos últimos três dias ele não fez isso, pois estava muito ocupado com outras tarefas."

"Nossa, que golpe de sorte... muito bem, May, apenas nos de o mapa de acesso e estaremos aí em cinco dias no Maximo." Steven parecia aliviado pela informação que acabara de receber.

"Olhe, aquela informação que eu passei, verifiquei aqui e está correta, é o caminho certo, do contrario vocês iriam parar em corredores sem saída."

"Está bem May, estaremos aí em breve, preciso ir aqui, boa sorte."

May caiu na cama, exausta pela tensão sofrida em apenas um dia. Ela pega então, uma pokeball de seu bolso e libera seu Blaziken, que imediatamente pula na cama para ficar junto a sua dona.

"Blaziken, foi mais fácil do que eu pensei que seria chegar até aqui, agora é apenas questão de tempo para Steven chegar aqui e estará tudo acabado." May disse acariciando as penas da cabeça de Blaziken, que chiava ao agrado. Quando menos percebeu, May adormeceu.

* * *

"Nove horas em ponto senhor." May disse a Maxie, que mal ouvirá o que ela havia dito.

"Sente-se aqui, preciso ir tomar um banho antes que eu durma aqui para variar, volto já... se quiser liberar seu Pokémon, estará a vontade." Maxie disse, e após isso saiu da sala, e May imediatamente ligou o comunicador.

"May aconteceu algo?"Steven perguntou, esfregando seus olhos por ter sido acordado tão cedo.

"Vou girar o comunicador, olhe a sala do escritório do cara." May girou seu braço para a visão de Steven sobre a sala, que era relativamente grande.

"Você ta correndo perigo de ele te pegar em flagrante me mostrando isso, ainda mais ao vivo!" Steven disse já mais acordado.

"Ele foi tomar banho, não volta tão cedo."May afirmou, com certeza em sua voz.

"Escute. Estão chegando dois irmãos aqui para ajudar, acho que você vai gostar quando estiverem por aqui." Steven afirmou levantando um leve sorriso.

"Tate e Liza?"

"Não, depois você vai descobrir". Steven riu, antes de desligar o comunicador.

Foram três monótonos dias vigiando a liga. No quarto dia, porém, May arriscou uma pergunta a Maxie.

"Senhor, quem é aquela menina da foto?" May perguntou, apontando para o quadro.

"Uma menina que me impediu de uma loucura, mas esta foto tem uma década de idade." Maxie respondeu, sem tirar o olho dos papeis.

"O que aconteceu com ela?"

"Depois que brigamos e eu nunca mais ouvi falar dela, salvo uma noticia no jornal que ela bateu todos os pokemons do campeão pela segunda vez."

"Como vocês brigaram?Desculpe a intromissão." Maxie se virou para ela, e, após uma breve pausa, respondeu.

"Havíamos voltado do Battle Resort, após um longo dia de batalhas. Um erro de calculo meu por atacar um tipo água com fogo fez com que ela chamasse minha atenção, me repreendendo. Eu também a repreendi e começou uma discussão. Ela então me deixou ao ponto de me descontrolar e pegar minha arma e apontar para a cabeça dela, quando percebi estava com a mão no gatilho, eu desviei a mira para a parede e atirei, então falei a ela que não queria ela nunca mais em meu caminho..."

"Nossa" May disse, tentando não chorar por ter sido levada por um flashback em sua mente. "O que aconteceu depois?" Sua voz pareceu mudar.

"Não sei em relação a ela, mas eu me mudei para Johto para tomar conta de minha empresa de laticínios melhor, e voltei sete anos depois. Não toque muito no assunto, odeio ter que falar deste ocorrido em particular." Maxie afirmou, e May percebeu uma lagrima saindo do olho esquerdo do ruivo, que rapidamente a enxugou.

"Certo senhor." May voltou a observar o monitor, tarefa qual se dedicou durante os últimos quatro dias.

* * *

"Steven, o que foi?" May perguntou, passando uma mecha de seu cabelo castanho molhado por de trás da orelha.

"Estamos prontos May, podemos ir amanhã?" Steven respondeu-lhe, um ar jovial, apesar de ter trinta anos.

"Podem vir, está tudo de acordo." May disse, porém antes de desligar, Archie venho e quase derrubou Steven da cadeira com o susto.

"May, posso te pedir um favorzinho?" Archie possuía um brilho em seus olhos bastante peculiar, para se dizer o mínimo.

"Diga Archie, e não, não vou levar bolo de chocolate com sorvete de baunilha pra você."

"Quero fazer um teste, amanha, pouco antes de nos entrarmos na sala, revele sua identidade pro Maxie e grava a reação, quero ver isto depois."

"Sério isso?ah, vou tentar, mas não garanto nada." May respondeu e encerrou a ligação.

"Agora é tudo ou nada."

* * *

May acordou e tomou seu banho normalmente. Antes de sair porem, recebeu uma ligação de Steven.

"Steven, fale logo, preciso estar lá as nove."

"Grite meu nome quando nós pudermos entrar no escritório, estaremos atrás da porta."

"Está bem, desligando aqui."

May saiu de seu quarto e a cada passo ficava cada vez mais receosa de qual seria a reação do ruivo ao saber de que se tratava dela o tempo todo. Ela parou por de frente com a porta do escritório e deu de cara com Steven, Archie e o pessoal da Elite.

"Olá May." Archie disse em voz baixa.

"Estão aqui tão cedo?" May se espantou ao ver tanta gente ao mesmo tempo.

"Entre lá May e avise quando devemos entrar." Steven falou diretamente a ela.

May respirou fundo e abriu a porta, e, pela primeira vez, encontrou com Maxie em pé, observando a foto antiga dos dois.

"Sabe, eu percebi uma coisa, você nunca mencionou o seu nome..." Maxie virou apenas sua cabeça. "Você nem sequer retirou o capuz na minha presença."

"Bom..." May retirou o capuz, revelando seu cabelo castanho, e retirando a lentes dos olhos. "Você já sabe meu nome."

Maxie se virou e olhou diretamente aos olhos verdes de May, imediatamente ele se afastou.

"May..." Ele disse baixo, sua voz de repente sumirá como sua reação.

"Steven, Agora!" May gritou e um estrondo foi ouvido da porta.

"May, coloque a mascara!"Steven gritou enquanto dava a mascara a May, que a colocou na hora, logo Steven continuou. "Gardenia, fala pro teu roserade usar sleep powder e Sidney, ordene seu shiftry usar Hurricane!"

Em uma bela e perigosa combinação, os dois Pokémon planta usaram seus golpes, roserade soltou um belo pó azul sobre a sala, e shiftry usou ventos fortíssimos através de suas folhas para espalhá-las. Maxie, o único que não estava de mascara, ficou tonto apenas alguns segundos depois, caindo no chão depois da poeira se dissipar.

"Foi mais fácil do que eu pensei."Archie disse a steven enquanto pegava Maxie desacordado do chão.

"Ei vocês, parem ae!"Um capanga disse, enquanto vários entravam ao mesmo tempo,armados até os dentes. Logo, todos estavam cercados.

"Você e sua boca né Archie?" May disse sua cara mais irônica do que nunca.

"Calminha ae, galera, todo mundo junto, vou tirar nós todos deste lugar, Metagross, teleportar agora!" Steven jogou sua pokeball e um Pokémon tão pesado surgiu do flash vermelho, usando seu poder psíquico, teleportou todos ali presentes para a floresta de Petalburg.

"Nossa, por um fio não viramos poeira!" Phoebe disse,sentando-se sobre um tronco caído.

"O que fazemos com esse vermelhinho ai?" Drake falou, até então calado.

"Vamos para o nosso esconderijo e depois nós pensamos nisto,Metagross, teleporte para sootopolis por favor!

O Pokémon emitiu uma luz azul, e todos foram teleportados.

* * *

Nota Final: eu precisei mesmo encerrar por aqui para começar o novo de um ponto melhor, mas acho que o proximo terá 4000 palavras ou mais, irei treinar para isso *risos* bom, até lá! ~AshGiratina~


	4. Problema antigo

Nossa, estou publicando isso as quatro da madrugada e com uma enorme dor de cabeça, mas consegui escrever alguma coisa! novamente, não liguem para erros de ortografia, estou com um sono e passei três horas escrevendo isso, bom, vamos lá.

* * *

"Realmente Bryan, acho que erramos a localização de novo, pra variar." Nicolle disse, um tom quase engraçado de ironia.

"Nós rodamos metade de Hoenn Nicolle, não vou entrar dentro de uma montanha pra achar esses caras." Bryan respondeu, ainda inquieto sobre as brisas que agitavam a cidade de sootopolis no final da tarde.

"Olhe, não fui eu que decidi vir aqui, a Cynthia só disse pra eu te chamar e encontrar com o tal Steven aqui no centro, então, fica quieto que você não tem Speed Boost igual ao seu ninjask." Nicolle brincou. A relação entre os dois sempre foi assim.

"Tá, mas como é esse cara?"

"Cabelo prata e terno preto e roxo, é tudo que eu sei."

"Que tal uma batalha para passar o tempo?" Bryan olhou para ela, que retrucou com um leve sorriso estampado em seu rosto.

"Batalha de dois contra dois individual?"

"Só se for agora!"

Os dois correram para fora do centro Pokémon, quase esbarrando em uma senhora que por ali entrava. Avistando um campo já desgastado por batalhas anteriores, ali se estabeleceram cada um do seu lado.

"Acho que dessa vez eu ganho Nicolle! Andei treinando muito desde nossa ultima partida."

"Vamos ver como você se comporta diante do meu Pokémon Bryan, mande seu primeiro Pokémon!"

"Muito bem." Bryan suspirou. "Vamos lá, Dusknoir!"

"Finalmente um novo!" Nicolle brincou, tirando uma pokeball de seu bolso, apertando seu botão e a atirando pra cima, revelando sobre um flash carmesim um weavile saudável, pronto para uma luta feroz como seu próprio olhar. "Vamos ver o resultado do seu treinamento, te dou o primeiro golpe!"

"Aleluia, muito bem, Dusknoir, use Focus Blast e acabe logo com ele!"

Uma esfera de cor violeta se formava por entre as mãos de Dusknoir, quando a esfera estava do tamanho de uma bola de praia, ele a mandou em direção a Weavile.

"Weavile, espere até o ultimo minuto e use X-scissor!" Nicolle apontou bem ao centro da esfera,. O Pokémon permaneceu imóvel, até que a esfera estava a centímetros dele. Suas garras brilharam em um verde musgo e uma explosão foi ouvida a distancia por ambos os lados. A poeira se dissipou e Weavile estava intacto, Bryan ficou sem palavras.

"Você precisa parar de arriscar tudo com um golpe só Bryan, agora é minha vez,Weavile, Night Slash!

"Não no meu turno, Dusknoir, use Thunder punch!"

Os dois Pokémon estavam fervendo dentro de campo, assim como seus treinadores, que não perceberam que tinham Steven como platéia. Os dois Pokémon colidiram um com o outro com suas mãos e causam um novo estrondo.

"Weavile, vamos lá,Metal claw!"

"Dusknoir,vamos terminar com isso de uma vez por todas, Shadow Punch!"

Após os berros de seus Pokémon, os dois foram em direção ao outro, olhares ferozes de seus treinadores atrás deles. Novamente a colisão de seus golpes diretos causou um levantamento de poeira, que encobriu o local. Do meu da nuvem de poeira, palmas foram ouvidos pelos dois jovens, que pararam para escutar Steven.

"Presumo que vocês devam ser Bryan e Nicolle, correto?" Steven perguntou, sob a mira dos dois Pokémon ferozes.

"Presumo que você deva ser Steven Stone." Bryan disse, fazendo um gesto para seu dusknoir recuar.

"Perdão pela demora, tivemos uma operação urgente nesta manhã, mas garanto a vocês que está tudo bem agora."

"Então, vamos?" Nicolle disse, retornando o weavile para sua pokeball.

"Me sigam, e eu mostrarei o caminho."

* * *

May realmente estava exausta, o dia havia sido demais para ela. Após a chegada no esconderijo subterrâneo, mesmo com Maxie desacordado, ainda era difícil para ela, que por muito tempo desejou vingança, mas agora só desejava a distância. Ela foi tirada de seus pensamentos quando dois jovens que aparentavam quinze anos de idade entraram atrás de Steven.

"May, quero que conheça Bryan e Nicolle, esses dois já venceram as ligas regionais de Sinnoh e Unova, alem de lutarem contra Giratina e Kyurem, vieram a pedido de uma colega minha.

"Prazer, May Haruka." May observou atentamente os dois.

"Você é aquela que derrotou a tal de equipe magma?" Bryan mencionou, voz baixa como sua cabeça.

"Ouvi dizer que você derrotou o Steven duas vezes, quando esta situação acabar eu adoraria uma batalha, certamente se você concordasse, é claro." Nicolle a encarou, o que deixou May desconfortável. A forma como aquela garota falava era assustadoramente parecida com a forma no qual maxie falava normalmente.

"Seus quartos são ao lado do meu e da May, não haverá qualquer problema em nos chamar, caso necessário." Steven falou para os dois.

"Obrigado." Responderam os dois jovens simultaneamente, antes de sumir pelos corredores.

"Steven, você tem certeza de que trancou aquele cara direito?" May retornou a encostar-se sobre a parede, sua expressão normalmente alegre deu lugar a uma preocupação eminente.

"Tenho absoluta certeza, verifiquei seus Pokémon e estão em um nível absurdamente alto."

"Não acredito que vocês fizeram isso!" Archie entrou gritando, chamando a atenção de May e Steven, os únicos presentes no local.

"O que você esperava Archie? Ele foi capaz de apontar uma arma na cabeça da May e quase disparou se a arma não tivesse desviado de ultima hora, ele é uma ameaça!"

"Vocês procuraram saber a versão dele da história por acaso?" Archie rangeu os dentes ao mesmo tempo em que coçava sua barba. Por um momento, houve um silencio desconfortável, então, após alguns minutos, Archie voltou a falar.

"Bando de Hipócritas! Assim que criarem vergonha na cara e quererem a versão dos bastidores, me chame..."

Archie saiu da sala, deixando Steven e May intrigados. Archie não se irritava facilmente, ainda mais com os sentimentos dos outros, mas vê-lo explodindo em ira do jeito com que ele falou colocou os dois em um beco sem saída. O que será que aconteceu para Archie defender seu ex-inimigo? Era o que May se perguntaria durante o resto da noite.

* * *

Maxie estava sentado sobre a cama da cela de segurança máxima, seu silencio era inquietante. O silencio do lugar sumiu quando Archie entrou no corredor, e puxou uma cadeira para perto das gélidas barras de metal que o separavam de seu ex-inimigo.

"Como é que você ta cara?" Archie falou, recebendo um olhar afiado de Maxie.

"Você fazia parte do plano? Finalmente conseguiu me enganar."

"Não fale assim, você mesmo sabe que eu não tive a intenção..."

"Intenção?" Maxie o interrompeu, virando-se de costas, mantendo sua cabeça virada para o lado, continuou. "E o que você me diz sobre a garota, ela teve intenção? Você sabia muito bem que eu não queria retornar a vê-la!" Os olhos vermelhos de Maxie arderam em chamas como seu tom de voz. Archie apenas respirou fundo, e falou.

"Até quando você vai pensar no passado? Estamos sobre uma ameaça de nível global Maxie, não pode esconder-se em seus próprios pensamentos, uma hora você vai ter que encarar a realidade!"

"Só não gostaria que fosse agora..." Com isso, Maxie sentou-se novamente em sua cama, e com a mão esquerda, jogou a leve franja por trás da orelha.

"Você já superou coisas piores, vai acabar mais rápido do que você pensa depois você pode sumir do mapa de novo, se quiser." Archie se levantou, e foi embora, deixando Maxie novamente sobre seus próprios pensamentos. Archie, pela primeira vez, conseguiu-lhe dar uma lição de moral, afinal, ele não poderia ficar preso ao passado quando a ameaça atingia o presente.

* * *

May estava tímida quando entrou no quarto de Archie. O homem fez sinal para que ela senta-se sobre a cama no qual possuía um cobertor azul cobalto esticado.

"Fale May, qual é a razão de você vir até aqui?" Archie ofereceu-lhe uma xícara de café, que ela aceitou com imenso prazer.

"Sobre aquilo que você falou mais cedo, gostaria que você contasse essa história melhor." May tomou mais um gole do café quente, e Archie sentou-se ao seu lado na cama.

"Bom, depois do que aconteceram entre vocês dois, quase logo após Tabitha entrou na sala e o encontrou com a arma apontada para a própria cabeça. Tabitha levou um tempo para tirar a arma da mão dele, e disse que ele precisava de uma folga. Ele ficou uma semana na casa de campo, e voltou dizendo que ia se mudar para Johto pois precisava se distanciar das coisas por aqui, e pediu para Tabitha assumir junto a Courtney as funções administrativas dele. Ele foi para a casa de criação, em Cianwood, Johto. Porém, uns dois meses depois, a mãe dele ligou no meu pokenay perguntando se eu poderia ir pra Johto por que ele estava com uma depressão severa, fiquei intrigado e deixei a equipe aqua com a Shelly, e parti em direção a Johto. Quando cheguei na casa dele, encontrei ele deitado na cama, cabelo despenteado e olhar triste, sem a confiança que eu estava acostumado a ver. Eu sei que você tem ódio dele May, não tiro sua razão, mas se ao menos você tivesse visto o que eu vi nele, teria mudado de idéia."

"O que aconteceu depois Archie?" May havia se dirigido ao homem de modo mais sério, de modo no qual o homem suspirou, continuando logo depois.

"Levei dois longos anos para fazer com que ele voltasse a praticar algumas de suas rotinas, e, seis meses depois o levei para uma viagem na ilha de Cinnabar, para ele voltar a falar de terra,rochas,enfim, o modo com que ele fala normalmente. Nem eu mesmo acreditava que sentiria falta de conversas assim. No ano seguinte eu tentei fazer com ele perdesse a Hidrofobia que ele tinha, em parte eu consegui, mas até hoje ele tem certo receio de mares,piscinas e lagos, mas foi algum progresso. Eu voltei para Hoenn no ano seguinte, para ver como ele se saia sozinho. Dois anos depois ele voltou. Quando falava de você pra ele, simplesmente ele trocava de assunto, ou falava que tinha algum compromisso, percebi nos olhos dele que mesmo tendo superado, isso deixou uma cicatriz, até hoje ele pensa que realmente quis matar você por uma besteira, quando na verdade, foi apenas um impulso na hora da raiva. Ele passou a se esconder para que ninguém o achasse, isto durou até o momento em que entramos no quartel dele."

"Então quando eu pensava que ele havia fugido..." May nem chegou a completar a frase, favor este que Archie fez.

"...ele havia se isolado nos próprios sentimentos." Archie suspirou, e se levantou para pegar um pouco mais de café para si. "Eu já cheguei ao ponto de quase matá-lo umas três ou quatro vezes, porém ele nunca reagiu como reagiu com você. Mas entre nós, você pegou pesado mesmo quando falou aquilo pra ele."

"Eu sei, eu fui na semana seguinte pra pedir desculpas mas ele havia se mudado, foi Tabitha que me falou isso."

"May, Maxie é uma pessoa que raramente demonstra sentimentos com relação a alguém, mas eu vi que a sua relação com ele era diferente. Era como, se vocês fossem parentes próximos, como pai e filha. Realmente abalou quando você falou aquilo, ele não pensa quando está no meio de uma crise de raiva. Aliás, a arma não desviou sozinha, ele percebeu pra onde estava apontando e desviou a mira."

"Nunca achei que ele fosse ficar tão triste com uma briga boba..." May falou, jogando seu cabelo castanho claro por trás da cabeça

"Como eu disse antes, ele raramente se importa com alguém, você devia ter algo especial pra ele ter se importado tanto."

"De qualquer maneira, obrigada pelo esclarecimento, como está ficando tarde, vou ver se consigo me deitar depois da xícara de café, boa noite Archie." May deu um leve aceno, depois saiu do quarto de Archie, pensando na historia no qual acabara de ouvir.

'Então, ele apenas estava fugindo de si mesmo, no final das contas... Ele não era um criminoso frio e calculista como pensei que fosse...' May pensava consigo mesma, enquanto se dirigia ao seu quarto.

* * *

"O que está fazendo a essa hora Nicolle?" Bryan perguntou, surpreso ao ver ela e seu shiny Staraptor praticando ao ar livre.

"Hoenn é uma região úmida, ao contrario de Sinnoh, que é fria, e de Unova, que é desértica em vários pontos. É uma ótima oportunidade de treinar o staraptor para se adaptar ao clima úmido e as fortes correntes de vento, assim estaremos preparados para um combate aéreo." Nicolle respondeu, enquanto observava seu staraptor marrom voando sobre as estrelas da bela noite que invadira sootopolis.

"Vai usar as asas do staraptor para fazer um tornado novamente?"

"Acho que sim, mas apenas quando ele estiver acostumado a umidade, mas chega por hoje, já passa das onze e precisamos dormir, Star, retorne!" Nicolle recolheu seu Pokémon, e voltou junto ao colega para dentro do esconderijo.

* * *

Na manhã sequinte, todos tomaram seu café da manhã em silencio, dessa vez, cada sala estava separada em lideres de ginásio, Elite dos quatro e Campeões/treinadores, enquanto Maxie recebia seu café da manhã em sua cela. May reproduzia a história que ouviu de Archie na noite anterior e todos no local ouviam atentamente. Ao terminar sua torrada com ovos fritos, Steven olhou diretamente a May e começou a falar.

"Você acha mesmo que isso pode ser verdade May? Se for verdade mesmo, cometemos uma tremenda mancada." Steven falou, chamando atenção de Bryan.

"Vocês precisam chegar em um acordo logo, senão a Cyber é capaz de lançar um golpe e se não estivermos em total harmonia, iria acontecer um desastre."

"Ele está certo." Nicolle falou ao fundo, enquanto comia seu cereal matinal.

"May, mais tarde você consegue ir até a cela e encará-lo novamente?" Perguntou Steven.

"Se for necessário, irei Steven." May respondeu, e voltou a comer as berrys preparadas especialmente para ela.

Mais tarde, May seguia pelos corredores atrás de Steven, quando ele parou em frente a porta no qual dava ao corredor de acesso a cela de Maxie.

"Qualquer coisa, me chame, está bem?" Steven falou, enquanto inseria a senha de acesso sobre o painel instalado ao lado da porta.

"Muito bem, lá vou eu."

* * *

Eu realmente precisei de tempo para escrever esse capitulo, o outono me pegou desprevenida e só consegui ligar o nootbook quando era uma da manhã, até as dores de cabeça passarem, vou diminuir meu ritmo de escrita, talvez isso ajude, até o próximo capitulo!


	5. Fortes Reações

Voltei, com um capitulo maior que o anterior, novamente! Gostaria de avisar que Bryan e Nicolle são personagens criados (ou seja, não existem na franquia original) então, eu só queria testar essa ideia. Perdão por erros de ortografia e vamos logo!

* * *

O rangido da porta sendo destrancada causou certa surpresa em Maxie. Após a porta se abrir ele ficou ainda mais surpreso. May entrou com Bryan e Nicolle para ter acesso a cela, porém o clima era de tensão que partia de ambos os lados.

"Nova tentativa May? Já não precisa do uniforme." Maxie disse, sentado sobre a cama da cela, braços cruzados.

"Não precisa disso, vim por outra razão."

"Você mesmo disse que não queria mais nada."

"Steven deixou transferir você pra um quarto, desde que não tente nenhuma artimanha."

"E trouxe dois jovens com você... já é um ótimo inicio da relação de confiança..."

"Se ficar quietinho eu tiro você daqui, feito?"

De longe, Bryan e Nicolle conversavam, para distrair-se do clima tenso da sala.

"Nicolle, acha que esses dois ai se entendem?"Bryan perguntou de forma curiosa,olhando para a jovem um ano mais velha que ele.

"De qualquer maneira já preparei o weavile para uma possível tentativa de fuga, mas ele não faria isso."

"E como você sabe?"

"Ele não está olhando todos os lugares procurando alguma possibilidade, de qualquer forma, mantenha seu ninjask alerta." Nicolle falou, em voz baixa, de forma no qual apenas Bryan poderia ouvir.

"Vamos" May disse aos dois, com Maxie logo atrás.

Os quatro seguiam pelos corredores estreitos do esconderijo, inquietante, isso era tudo o que se passava sobre a cabeça de May. Alguém tão imprevisível como Maxie, no qual poderia escapar facilmente usando apenas um Pokémon, mas não o fez. Qual seria a razão para ficar de livre vontade?Ela seguia pensando apenas nisso.

* * *

Na Sala de reuniões, Steven estava perdendo a paciência com Archie, mais uma vez.

"Archie meu caro companheiro... Pode me dizer o que deu na sua cabeça para gastar cinqüenta dólares nessa maquina?" Steven disse, chamando a atenção do Homem mais alto.

"Eu não tenho culpa se essa lata velha engole dinheiro e não vomita refrigerante!" Archie deu um chute na maquina, conseguindo apenas um pé dolorido.

"Eu avisei que esta maquina estava com defeito seu idiota!"Steven aumentou seu tom de voz.

"Essa maquina deve ser tão velha quanto seu cabelo Steven, não tem nada que preste nesse menu e ainda engole a pouca grana que eu tenho, eu não saio dessa sala até eu ter meu dinheiro e um refrigerante!"Archie diz novamente, apertando furiosamente o menu digital da velha maquina de refrigerantes, não obtendo resposta.

"Deixe-me pegar um refri, agora me deu sede."

"Você não vai pegar nada enquanto eu não pegar os refris que eu paguei!"

"Ah mas você vai deixar, Aggron!"

"Sharpedo!"

"Ultima chance Archie, sai da minha frente seu idiota analfabeto!"

"Somente quando você pintar o cabelo pra deixar de ser velho!"

"Você me irrita, aggron,Thunder Punch!"

"Sharpedo,hydro pump!"

"Staraptor, Close Combat no Aggron!"

"Dusknoir, Thunder Punch no Sharpedo!"

Uma grande explosão aconteceu e revelou Nicolle,Bryan, May e Maxie por trás dos Pokémon, sendo o staraptor de cor marrom, franja e olhos azuis, com bico e patas douradas.

"Não podemos sair por cinco minutos sem que vocês dois arrumem briga?!" May disse, reprimindo toda e qualquer tentativa de um contra-ataque verbal.

"Acho melhor vocês retornarem seus Pokémon." Nicolle disse, visto que staraptor e Dusknoir estavam loucos por uma batalha.

"Aggron retorne." Steven olhou para a pokeball, com uma clara decepção em sua cara."Perdão pelo comportamento."

"Sharpedo retorne!" Archie encarou Bryan. "Garoto, seu Pokémon jogou o meu na parede com um contra-ataque rápido e ao mesmo tempo super efetivo, gostei de você."

"Obrigado."

"Só mesmo você Archie pra arrumar briga por refrigerante." Maxie disse ao fundo, um leve sorriso irônico surgiu, o que deixou Archie nervoso.

"Quando Cynthia enviou vocês dois eu fiquei em duvida de ela não ter mandado Lucas e Dawn, mas agora vi o porquê dela ter enviado vocês dois, são muito determinados." Steven disse, olhando para os dois jovens com um olhar positivo.

"Muito bem Steven... fale a razão no qual você nos chamou aqui." Nicolle disse, enquanto retornava seu Staraptor.

"Aparentemente, a Cyber anda organizando algumas coisas, andamos recebendo atividades anormais de alguns pontos de Hoenn. Creio que eles estão se organizando para atacar em breve. Precisamos nos certificar-nos que seremos fortes para o momento certo, e gostaria de pedir que vocês batalhassem entre si para testar o nível de força de cada um." Steven se sentou na cadeira ali colocada para reuniões posteriores.

"E quanto a Elite dos Quatro? Deveriam estar por aqui." Bryan disse, sentando-se também.

"Eles foram proteger o resto de Hoenn, junto aos lideres de ginásio, eles cobrem toda vasta área."

"Steven, quando vamos batalhar?" May disse, em pé ao lado da porta.

"Se possível, agora."

* * *

Quando as portas do elevador se abriram uma vasta arena de batalha apareceu diante aqueles que por ali entravam. A primeira batalha havia sido sorteada entre Maxie e Nicolle, cada um com apenas um Pokémon.

"Eu serei o juiz, se não se importam." Steven disse, se posicionando no meio do campo, e os dois em cada lado correspondente. "Um Pokémon para cada um e o que fizer o adversário cair será o vencedor!"

"Flygon, saia" Em um flash carmesim, um Pokémon dragão de areia surgiu na frente de Maxie, que rapidamente levantou vôo para se aquecer.

"Staraptor, vamos lá!" Ao jogar a pokeball para o alto, o Pokémon marrom surgiu, brilhando rapidamente sobre o campo, antes de pousar em frente ao sua treinadora.

"Essa batalha promete ser boa, quero ver isso." Archie disse, enquanto Steven falava algumas observações.

"Começem!"

"Staraptor, faça do ar o seu campo!"

"Não perca tempo flygon, atrás dele!"

Os dois Pokémon subiram a metros de altura em questão de segundos e staraptor voava por todo campo, flygon o seguia logo atrás. Nicolle percebeu que o maior peso de flygon daria a batalha uma vantagem, logo deu a ordem a staraptor.

"Staraptor, use Steel Wing!"

"Flygon, pare-o com Fire Punch!"

Staraptor voou para cima e suas asas se transformaram em puro aço, brilhante como o próprio Pokémon. Flygon por sua vez, fechou sua mão e fogo surgiu vermelho como o cabelo de seu treinador.

"Staraptor, desvie e use o Steel Wing nas asas do Flygon, já!"

"Acerte a asa direita Flygon!"

Staraptor voava como um jato em direção a flygon, seus olhos mirando apenas o pokémon dragão, que o esperava, mirando firmemente sua asa brilhando em prata, aguardando a hora certa de atacar. Staraptor então rodopiou e Flygon pegou sua asa de raspão, que, por um breve momento, fez staraptor desestabilizar, antes de voar novamente para cima, girando e voando em direção a Flygon e o acertou de costas, pegando em cheio seu par de asas.

"Flygon, não perca tempo, Draco Meteor!"

"Staraptor, desvie na hora certa!"

Um brilho foi visto em flygon, que abriu sua boca em direção ao teto, soltando uma energia que, do alto se converteu em meteoros, vindo aos montes em direção ao chão.

"Agora Staraptor!"

O Pokémon usava seus afiados reflexos para desviar pouco a pouco dos meteoros, e não percebeu Flygon logo atrás dele.

"Iron tail, acabe com ele Flygon!"

Não deu tempo para Staraptor sequer virar, Flygon girou batendo com força total sua cauda contra as costas de Staraptor, que caiu no chão, levantando poeira sobre o campo.

"May, checa o nível desses dois na Pokedex, por favor." Archie disse, sendo rapidamente ouvido.

"Aqui mostra que Staraptor esta no nível oitenta e nove, Flygon está no nível oitenta e sete, são níveis altíssimos!" May respondeu, enquanto a poeira se dissipava e revelava staraptor ainda de pé, olhando ferozmente seu oponente, apenas aguardando uma ordem para atacar sem piedade.

"Ainda de pé?!" Maxie disse, impressionado com a resistência do Pokémon pássaro.

"Ainda não mostramos tudo, staraptor, jogue o Flygon na parede com um Close Combat!" Nicolle disse, enquanto olhava seu Staraptor subir as alturas novamente e usar suas asas como punhos tão rapidamente e uma cabeçada contra flygon que o jogou na parede, criando rachaduras sobre a construção.

"Flygon!ah, vamos acabar com isso de uma vez por todas, Giga Impact!"

"Staraptor, nosso golpe final, vamos lá, Brave Bird!"

Flygon brilhava em um misto belo de amarelo e roxo, enquanto voava em direção a Staraptor, que por sua vez, Subiu o máximo que pode para adquirir velocidade, e brilhava em um tom de azul inigualável, descendo a toda velocidade contra Flygon. Quando ambos se encontraram, ouve uma grande explosão, e fumaça se espalhou por todo o campo. Quando a fumaça se dissipou novamente, os dois Pokémon estavam apoiados sobre o chão, sem querer render-se ao outro, porém ambos extremamente cansados.

"Agora Flygon não pode atacar! Use Roost e em seguida use Steel Wing novamente!"

O Pokémon usou o primeiro movimento, restabelecendo sua energia vital, em seguida voou para o alto pela ultima vez e desceu a toda velocidade usando Steel Wing, que forçou Flygon ao chão, criando uma pequena cratera.

"Flygon está incapacitado de lutar, Staraptor vence, isso significa que a vitória é da Nicolle!" Steven disse, admirado com uma batalha tão poderosa.

"Flygon retorne!" Maxie recolheu o exausto Pokémon, e foi calmamente em direção a Nicolle, que acariciava as penas do Pokémon vitorioso.

"Boa batalha garota, não esperava um pássaro tão resistente como o seu. Talvez quando tudo isso acabar, eu peça uma revanche afinal." Maxie disse, em uma troca de apertos de mão, um ato admirável por ambas as partes, demonstrando respeito um pelo outro.

"May, o que há com você? Parece que esta brava com tudo isso." Archie disse a may, que estava com o rosto vermelho em ira por lembrar da vez em que ela batalhou com Maxie, ambos usando Blazikens, porém Maxie havia vencido por seu Blaziken ser mais experiente.

"Nada Archie, só que achei a batalha incrível, nada mais." May respondeu, logo depois Steven veio até a pequena arquibancada onde Bryan, May e Archie estavam.

"Segundo o nosso sorteio, agora é a vez do Bryan e do Archie batalharem, estão prontos?" Steven perguntou a ambos, que se encararam imediatamente.

"Prontos!"Ambos responderam ao mesmo tempo.

"As regras serão as mesmas da batalha anterior, portanto, comecem!"

"Muito bem, é sua vez, Gengar!"

"Saia e vamos fazer estragos, Sharpedo!"

Um sorriso maléfico foi visto de um lado, do outro o tubarão Pokémon, pronto para cortar o mais forte concreto apenas com sua mandíbula.

"Hey Archie, vamos evoluir esta batalha?"

"Um garoto corajoso, haha, vamos lá, Sharpedo, alcance seu poder maior, mega evolua!" Archie afirmou, apontando sua mega ancora para o alto, envolvendo seu sharpedo em um roxo brilhante, após isso, suas mandíbulas se expandiram, nadadeiras aumentaram e marcas amarelas apareceram por todo o seu corpo.

"Muito bem gengar, alcance o poder sombrio, mega evolua!" Foi a vez de Bryan usar um mega bracelete para mega evoluir seu gengar, que se transformou em um Pokémon cheio de pontas, seu sorriso se extendeu, e era totalmente junto ao chão, brilhando constantemente em um roxo sombrio.

"Muito bem sharpedo, use crunch nesse idiota!"

"Não tão cedo, Gengar, Thunderbolt!"

Sharpedo avançava em alta velocidade contra o pokémon plasma, que formou uma nuvem negra ao redor dele e, quando sharpedo se aproximou, a nuvem descarregou um forte choque elétrico, deixando Sharpedo atordoado, sendo obrigado a recuar.

"Gengar, use Shadow Punch enquanto ele não se recuperou, já!"

"Sharpedo, não perca tempo, use Surf!"

O Pokémon sombra vinha se aproximando rapidamente, se arrastando pelo chão de forma sombria sem igual, quando estava a centímetros do sharpedo, transformou seu punho em algo mais sombrio e usou o ataque ordenado, porem sharpedo logo se levantou e criou água o suficiente para inundar o campo.

"Sharpedo, sua vez, use Hydro Pump!"

"Detenha essa água com Shadow Ball!"

O pokémon tubarão criou um turbilhão de água, sendo enviada ao pokémon sombrio, que criou uma esfera negra como seu corpo e a enviou, o que barrava a água, e posteriormente criou uma explosão. Quando a poeira abaixou, gengar havia sumido.

"Gengar, agora, Focus Blast!"

"Mais o que?!"

Gengar surgiu bem na frente do sharpedo, e atirou a esfera que jogou Sharpedo contra a parede, caindo desmaiado no chão.

"Sharpedo já não pode continuar, a vitória é do Bryan!"

"Retorne Sharpedo..." Archie disse, recolhendo o pokémon desmaiado, sua cara era ao mesmo tempo de decepção, alegria.

"Archie, você foi ótimo, qualquer dia desses, nós podemos batalhar de novo se quiser." Bryan disse, encarando o homem mais alto que ele com um sorriso.

"Claro garoto, e acho melhor você treinar, por que vai voltar chorando pra casa!"

"May, nós vamos batalhar amanhã, nesse meio tempo passaram-se duas horas e precisamos comer." Steven disse, enquanto todos se dirigiam ao elevador.

"Está bem Steven, então vamos amanhã." May disse despreocupada.

* * *

Após o jantar, todos foram se deitar, porém os quartos de Nicolle e Maxie eram mais abaixo que os demais. Do lado de fora, um homem de aparentemente vinte anos, vestido de preto com alguns detalhes em verde neon e verde folha, com losangos vermelhos,o pescoço coberto por uma espécie de tecido retirado de um pokémon, calça cinza escuro, botas com detalhes verde neon também, o cabelo verde e olhos verde agua, estava com capangas vestidos semelhantes a ele, com a diferença de usar óculos escuros, estavam prontos para ouvir as suas ordens.

"Coloquem fogo lá dentro, quero ver eles aqui fora, entenderam?" O Homem disse a dois capangas, que fizeram um sinal e entraram secretamente no esconderijo onde todos estavam dormindo.

O alarme começou a tocar de forma agonizante. Todos ouviram, exceto Nicolle e Maxie, pois no andar mais abaixo não possuía alarme. Steven encontrou todos na sala de reuniões desesperados por seus pokémon, e gritou para que todos ouvissem a ele claramente.

"Precisamos sair daqui se não quisermos morrer queimados, vamos agora!"

"Mas Nicolle e Maxie, devem estar lá em baixo!" May disse, querendo descer as escadas que davam acesso ao andar de baixo.

"Eles já devem ter ouvido e saído antes de nós, vamos logo!"

Steven conduzia todos através dos corredores em chamas, em uma fileira única, evitando ao máximo o pânico. Depois de muito correrem, chegaram a superfície.

"Nossa, mas que maratona, senhor do céu." Bryan disse, quase sem fôlego pela maratona repentina.

"Parados!"

Capangas surgiram de todos os lugares, armados com pistolas AK 45, mirando em cada um como falcões a espera da presa.

"Venham conosco, agora!" Um dos capangas disse, apontando a arma para Steven.

O grupo andou até um helicóptero que pousou ali perto, o Homem de cabelos verdes

"Espero que vocês não aprontem nada, do contrário teremos algumas regras, meu codinome é Ivan."

Maxie estava lendo quando ouviu uma batida na porta de seu quarto, ao abrir viu que era Nicolle.

"Maxie, você não acha que está quente demais aqui dentro?"Nicolle disse, puxando de leve a gola de sua blusa de lã prateada, em protesto as altas temperaturas.

"Estou acostumado com o calor, mas aqui eu acho estranho se for parar pra pensar, vamos averiguar." Maxie disse, fechando a porta de seu quarto e subindo junto a Nicolle sobre as escadas, e se deparou com chamas intensas, e então se virou a Nicolle.

"Libere seu pokémon aquático e se possível um Pokémon terrestre, vamos apagar esse fogo!"

"Muito bem, Empoleon, Garchomp, saiam e ajudem!" Nicolle pegou suas pokeballs do bolso da jaqueta, e liberou os dois fortes pokémons.

"Tyranitar, Flygon, saiam!" Maxie pegou suas pokeballs do bolso do casaco também, liberando os dois pokémon terrestres.

"Empoleon, Hydro Pump, Garchomp crie areia e espalhe por todo lugar onde houver chamas!"

"Tyranitar, use sua habilidade de controlar tempestades de areia e nos ajude flygon, concentre a areia do tyranitar usando o vento de suas asas!"

Os dois foram muitos rápidos em concentrar as chamas intensas, que logo se dissiparam. Quando retornaram seus pokémon para as pokeballs, maxie se virou para Nicolle.

"Vamos sair, eles devem estar lá fora."

"Vamos."

Na superfície tudo parecia calmo e sereno na cidade de sootopolis, a água refletindo o reflexo da lua brilhando em todo o seu esplendor. Após um tempo, Nicolle ouviu pessoas falando ao longe.

"Maxie, olhe ali, são eles." Nicolle e Maxie se aproximaram de um arbusto alto, possibilitando que eles ouvissem a conversa que se passava.

"E é por isso que eu, Ivan, os levarei, odeio intrometidos como vocês, mas preciso de cobaias para meu teste, um mundo perfeito sem emoções como a raiva e o ódio, apenas a obediência, nada de rebelde ou ninguém para interferir!" Ivan disse, entrando no helicóptero. "Tragam-nos aqui, vamos logo!"

"Sim senhor!" Um dos capangas disse, apontando novamente a arma em direção a eles, que entraram no helicóptero a força.

"Nós não podemos fazer nada Maxie?" Nicolle disse baixinho, quase um sussurro.

"Vamos nos preparar e rastrear esse helicóptero, amanhã mesmo iremos seguir esta coisa e resgatamos eles."

"Você viu as armas deles?Precisamos elaborar um mega plano!"

"sim eu sei, mas por enquanto vamos ficar quietos, atacaremos ao amanhecer."

* * *

Da cela de uma das sedes da organização Cyber, Steven andava pra lá e pra cá, inquieto com o ataque surpresa.

"Esses idiotas, eles pensam que podem escravizar o mundo e remodelar como bem entenderem? Eles são piores que os idiotas da equipe galactic!"

"Calma Steven, não podíamos fazer nada, se não iriam atirar em nós, o importante é que todos estão bem" Bryan disse da cela ao lado.

"Ao menos nisso, você está certo. Mas não vi Nicolle e Maxie lá em sootopolis, será mesmo que saíram de lá?"

"Devem ter saído, vamos se acalmar e pensar em um jeito de sair daqui vivos." May disse, deitada na pobre cama da cela.

"Aconteça o que acontecer, não desistam e lutem até a ultima gota de sangue que vocês possuírem." Steven disse, deitando-se em sua cama.

"Então esse é o plano." Maxie sentou-se na mesa de reuniões parcialmente queimada, em plena sete da manhã."Iremos abordar dois capangas da organização, faremos eles apagarem, pegaremos as roupas deles e entraremos disfarçados, e procuraremos por todos os seqüestrados."

"Mas eles tem armas e você sabe disso."

"E por isso que vamos usar as minhas." Maxie entregou uma pistola ponto quarenta bem na mão de Nicolle.

"Tem quantas balas aqui dentro?"

"Se não me engano, são quinze balas, é apenas para auto defesa."

"Seja o que Arceus quiser..."

* * *

Os dois foram até próximos da cidade de Fortree, quando finalmente acharam uma das base Cyber. Portas de aço e dois guardas protegiam uma das únicas entradas para a bas. Eles se abaixaram e ficaram atrás das moitas novamente.

"Libere aquele Pokémon.. chatot não é?"

"Esta bem, venha Chatot!"

A pokeball revelou um pequeno Pokémon pássaro, colorido com a cabeça e forma de nota musical, que imediatamente foi para o ombro de sua treinadora.

"Peça pra ele atrair aqueles dois guardas ali, um chatot é raro por aqui, eles vão querer segui-lo com certeza."

"Está bem. Chatot preciso que traga aqueles dois caras ali pra cá, você pode fazer isso?" Nicolle disse enquanto acariciava algumas penas do Pokémon.

"tooooooottt!" Foi a resposta do Pokémon, que saiu voando em direção aos dois guardas.

O Pokémon pousou no chão, bem em frente aos dois guardas, que começaram a olhar para o Pokémon, que virou a cabeça para o lado, procurando estudar os guardas uniformizados.

"Um chatot... interessante." Disse um dos guardas, se abaixando para fazer carinho em Chatot, que voou novamente, dessa vez em círculos ao redor dos guardas, e depois fazendo sinal com suas asas para determinado lugar, piando sem parar.

"Acho que ele quer mostrar algo pra gente." Disse o segundo guarda.

"Vamos então, deve ser alguma arvore de fruta afinal." Disse o primeiro guarda.

Os guardas de óculos escuros foram até o local indicado pelo Pokémon pássaro, sendo surpreendidos por Maxie e Nicolle, que os fazem desmaiar em questão de segundos.

"Achei que seria mais difícil, obrigado Chatot, retorne!" Nicolle disse, apertando novamente o botão de sua pokeball.

"Ótimo, vamos trocar logo de roupa."

Os dois colocaram os uniformes antes pertencentes aos dois guardas, e ficaram idênticos, se não fosse um pequeno problema.

"Maxie coloca a boina e os óculos, todo mundo conhece você." Nicolle disse, colocando o cabelo por dentro de sua boina também.

"Não vou enxergar direito sem os meus óculos, tem certeza?"

"Eu também não enxergo sem os meus, mas nos viramos bem, quatro olhos são melhores do que dois."

"Está bem, Vamos logo."

Os dois conseguiram entrar pela porta de aço e percorrer boa parte dos corredores, vendo um ou outro capanga de vez em quando. Nicolle havia soltado seu Chatot novamente e o Pokémon ficava em seu ombro, para certificar-se de que estavam no caminho certo. Após conseguirem chegar nas celas onde todos estavam, falaram para os dois capangas que os vigiavam que era hora de trocar de turno, os dois obedeceram e saíram. Nicolle falou baixinho para Maxie, com a certeza de que ninguém os ouviria.

"Nem eles nos reconheceram, disfarce perfeito."

"Temos que nos certificar que eles não nos reconheçam mesmo, tente os tratar mal, isso vai fazer com que criem um desprezo por nós, ai o disfarce será perfeito." Maxie respondeu baixinho.

"Muito bem, então vamos começar já." Nicolle respondeu, se aproximando da cela de Bryan, e os dois ficaram cara a cara, sem Bryan a reconhecer.

* * *

muito bem, só queria ressaltar a ideia de personagens criados exclusivamente pra fanfic (Bryan e Nicolle) e uma ideia de maior interação entre os personagens. esse capitulo é um pouco maior que o que eu tinha feito anteriormente, e por isso adorei escreve-lo!Bom, até o próximo!


	6. A grande fuga

Nossa, eu me empolguei na hora de escrever e mil palavras a mais surgiram! talvez seja esta a sensação de alguém que escreva historias como um hobby, e me esforçarei para ter mais vezes assim, e perdão pela demora, mas a disputa entre eu e minha mãe pelo nootbook está bem difícil, como dois metapods lutando! (kkk)

* * *

Por uma fração de segundo, ambos os lados estavam em silêncio. Ambos se encaravam, sem Bryan a reconhecer, mesmo olhando diretamente aos olhos dela. Respirando fundo, Nicolle finalmente conseguiu falar.

"Deveriam ter colocado você em uma cela menor, muito espaço desperdiçado." Nicolle disse, tom de voz ao mais grave que pode.

"Deveriam colocar vocês seria a frase correta!" Bryan disse, retrucando a frase anterior, sem desconfiar de absolutamente nada.

"Não contaria muito com isso."

"Não prenderam a todos nós, e quando chegarem quero ver você ter essa marra."

"Deixa ele quieto!" May falou em um tom de voz alto, seu rosto ficando vermelho de raiva.

"Quem vai ficar calada é você, a não ser que aceite levar uma surra." Era a vez de Maxie se aproximar da cela de May.

"Vai fazer o que, atirar em mim?"

"Sinceramente gostaria, mais não te daria esse golpe de misericórdia. Certamente veneno seria melhor, a faria morrer lentamente."

" E quem é você pra decidir como eu morro?! Não tem esse direito!"

Os dois se encararam por um momento, olhares afiados trocados um contra o outro. Até que Maxie respondeu a frase anterior.

"Eu sou o pesadelo da sua vida, e se não quiser algo pior é melhor calar essa boca."

"Fale isso novamente na frente de um colega meu e verá o que acontece com você!"

"Aquele idiota ruivo? Nem se preocupe com isso, já estão sendo caçados, para se salvarem precisariam sair do continente, vai contar com aquele criminoso pra te salvar?"Maxie forçou um riso. "Patético. Aliás, vocês não tinham terminado tudo?Ouvi dizer que ele ameaçou você de morte..."

"Não te devo satisfação alguma."

"Aquele ruivo deve gostar muito de você, pois eu já teria atirado."

* * *

As próximas horas foram apenas entre troca de olhares, com uma ou outra conversa paralela por ambas as partes. Bryan e May, que estavam em celas separadas apenas por barras de aço, eram os que mais desprezavam os guardas, nem sequer imaginaram que seriam Nicolle e Maxie disfarçados. A troca de turno de guardas aconteceu as onze da noite, e os dois disfarçados seguiram para o dormitório, através de corredores estreitos e câmeras de vigilância por todo lugar, chegaram a um quarto estreito com duas camas, uma mesa ao fundo e um banheiro. Logo, ambos retiraram as boinas que escondiam o cabelo, e os óculos escuros que escondiam os olhos.

"Disfarçou muito bem." Maxie disse, enquanto tirava as botas.

"Quanto tempo nós vamos ficar assim?"

"Se dermos sorte, uma semana."

"Não da pra ser mais rápido não?"

"Tem outra opção?"

"..."

"Isso me soa como um não."

"Vou ignorar esse sarcasmo por enquanto, mas quando tudo isso acabar pode apostar que vou lembrar disso."

As celas eram gélidas como seus ocupantes. Cada um a sua maneira, todos ficaram com raiva, senão com ódio, dos guardas que os vigiaram durante as horas que se passaram. Em especial a Bryan e May, que não falaram mais nada desde que os guardas haviam se retirado.

"Vocês dois, não desanimem!"Archie falou de sua cela. "Quanto mais eles fizerem isso, pior vai ser o contra-ataque que daremos!"

"Mas... e se o que aquele guarda disse for verdade? E se aqueles dois tiverem fugido mesmo?" May falou como se estivessem falando em um enterro.

"Se eu conheço minha irmã. Ela vai explodir esse lugar assim que descobrirem isso!" Bryan entrou na conversa, tentando animar a companheira. "E aquele cara ruivo, pelo que vi em batalha, não me preocuparia em serem pegos, me preocuparia com aqueles que estivessem perseguindo ele!"

Um breve sorriso surgiu sobre o rosto de May, e analisou o que seu colega havia falado. Apenas pelo modo como a garota havia se comportado contra Maxie em batalha, e mais ainda pela súbita vitoria de ultima hora, não duvidaria que seu Staraptor jogasse facilmente um homem no ar. Mas o mesmo ela não poderia dizer de Maxie. Há dez anos, ela poderia facilmente dizer que Maxie se importava com ela, mesmo que escondesse isso. As inúmeras vezes em que saíram juntos para alguma atividade, ou até mesmo quando era ela que ia visitá-lo na sede da equipe magma, May nunca se arrependeu. Mas agora, depois de tanto tempo sem contato e, principalmente depois de uma briga intensa que separou os dois, ela duvidaria que ele se comportasse da mesma maneira, a observa-se com carinho e que a cada vez que a menina voltasse chorando por quaisquer motivos, ele estaria lá para confortá-la e a fazer se sentir melhor. Agora ela tinha vinte e três anos, e ele quarenta e cinco. Ela sabia que teria de se defender como conseguia, sem a ajuda dele.

"Você tem razão Bryan, precisamos acreditar que eles virão, no momento certo." Respondeu may, apesar de não acreditar no que acabará de dizer.

"Escutem." Steven afirmou, enquanto jogava para trás os densos cabelos prateados, e, apesar de seu olhar cansado, com um leve sorriso no rosto. "Por mais que pareça impossível, temos que acreditar que aqueles dois virão. E may..." Steven direcionou seu olhar para a jovem, olhando seriamente. "Eu também não gosto muito daquele ruivo, mas ele é nossa única chance de escapar desses caras. Não estou dizendo pra acreditar, mas para ao menos, ter esperança de resgate. Enquanto isso, resistiremos aqui, até a nossa ultima gota de sangue, até o ultimo átomo de oxigênio em nossos pulmões, até a nossa ultima batida no coração. Não podemos desistir sabendo que há muitas pessoas em risco, e que dependem de nós."

"Falou bonito baixinho, falou bonito." Archie mencionou sentado sobre a cama instalada em sua cela, braços cruzados.

"Archie, eu não sou baixinho cara, vai querer criar confusão aqui?"

Mesmo após as palavras de Steven, May continuava a acreditar que, Maxie não apareceria, e sim apenas a irmã de Bryan. O homem que ela havia conhecido após o incidente de Groudon, e que agia de forma paternal com ela, havia desaparecido sobre a escuridão do líder da equipe magma, e May sabia que seria impossível que Maxie se comportasse assim novamente. Ela tinha que acreditar que o homem que outrora ela tanto adorava, estava morto.

* * *

A semana passava rapidamente para ambos os lados. Foi no quinto dia, que o líder da organização Cyber vem visitar seus prisioneiros, Maxie e Nicolle haviam entrado na sala não havia nem meia hora.

"O que você quer seu desgraçado?!" Archie disse, olhando diretamente para o homem de cabelos verdes.

"Acho que finalmente posso contar-lhes o motivo de vocês estarem aqui, meus caros impacientes." Ivan falou, e prontamente se virou para confrontar os dois vigias disfarçados. "Imagino que eles não devem ter dado nenhuma surpresa, estou correto?"

"Sim senhor." Respondeu Maxie.

"Ótimo." Ivan continuou. "Primeiramente, saibam que meu objetivo não é matar vocês, por enquanto."

"Por enquanto?!" Bryan falou.

"Sim. Vocês são treinadores poderosos, seria uma pena se eu me livro-se de pessoas competentes... Mais ainda faltam dois para este grupo de peões ficar completo.

"Não lidamos com Tauros ou Miltanks para nos chamar de peões, reveja esta frase." May disse, procurando de alguma maneira um desafio.

"Haha... seu sarcasmo pode funcionar com aquele líder magma, porem comigo não. Vocês são peões em meu tabuleiro, e eu os manipulo a minha livre vontade, vocês seguem as minhas ordens, e aqueles que são mortos apenas perdem utilidade perante o inimigo. Os que faltam a mim, seriam como meu cavalos se comparar-lhes ao tabuleiro. Eu deixei escapar duas das melhores peças."

"E porque duas das melhores?Já não tem o suficiente?" Steven falou em voz baixa.

"Em um jogo meu caro, tem que se obter tudo, se quiser vencer. Aqueles dois são, como vocês devem estar informados, donos de uma força digna da liga, já foram campeões em Sinnoh, Hoenn e Unova, o homem, despertou uma fera lendária e quase colocou Hoenn sobre a ira do fogo, alem de ter muito conhecimento sobre vários assuntos, a garota parou Kyurem, a grande besta de gelo de Unova, juntamente com seu irmão, além de ter acabado com a ira do grande lendário Giratina, o controlador da anti-matéria. Esses dois facilmente poderiam destruir continentes inteiros, sob o incentivo certo."

"Minha irmã nunca se juntaria a alguém como você, ela não se juntou ao crime antes, por qual motivo faria isso agora?!" Bryan ficou vermelho, ódio foi ouvido em sua voz de maneira desigual.

"Vejamos então. Até onde eu tenho informações, seu pai e você foram seqüestrados quando você tinha apenas um ano de idade. Ela perdeu a mãe com seis anos de idade e foi praticamente adotada pela campeã de Sinnoh, Cynthia, seu pai sofreu de amnésia por inúmeras pancadas na cabeça e foi parar na região de Unova com você após o seqüestro, e se estabeleceram na cidade de Castelia, posteriormente se mudaram para Opelucid quando você completou sete anos. Por causa disto vocês só ficaram sabendo que eram irmãos quando encontraram Celebi, e voltaram no passado por acidente. Estou certo?"

"Sim, está tudo certo."

"Quanto ao ruivinho, até onde tenho meu conhecimento, mais sofreu do que ajudou vocês dois." Ivan se virou, olhando agora para May e Archie. "Archie o conheceu na cidade natal dele, e praticamente cresceram juntos. Após quase matá-lo na faculdade vocês ficaram com bronca um do outro, após ele conseguir toda a sua herança você o atacou novamente, e se tornaram inimigos jurados. Foi apenas quando você o salvou, o achando com a perna fraturada em um buraco com mais de cinco metros no qual havia uma entrada para uma caverna, que ele havia ficado por quase duas semanas com muito pouco alimento, que a amizade retornou. Todas as informações estão certas?"

"Você sabe demais." Archie virou-se de costas, preferindo contar quantos tons de cinza haviam na parede do que olhar o líder da organização.

"E você, senhorita Haruka, se tornaram próximos depois que ele foi junto a você no baile que o pai do campeão e líder da maior empresa tecnológica de hoenn havia feito. Você inclusive fugiu de casa uma vez que seu pai a proibiu de vê-lo, e todo o continente a procurou. Quando vocês dois brigaram e você o ofendeu a ponto de ele colocar uma arma na sua cabeça, ele foi pra Johto por uma década e você viajou para Kalos por três anos, e retornou com a promessa de nunca mais confiar em qualquer criminoso que não fosse o Archie. Ele retornou quatro anos depois com a promessa de que ninguém saberia seu paradeiro, e de nunca mais gostar de ninguém, salvo os seus próprios Pokémon. Isso me parece verídico senhorita Haruka, melhor dizendo, senhorita May?"

"Infelizmente, está tudo certo."

"Ótimo. Imagino que, como sei o que vocês passaram, seria mais do que justo eu lhes contar o que eu pretendo com vocês. É simples. Vocês controlarão os Pokémon responsáveis pela dominação desse continente, que, se não me engano são Groudon, Kyogre e o meu favorito, Rayquaza. A força que vocês possuem irão fazer os lendários obedecerem aos seus comandos.

"E quem em Sá consciência faria isso?" Steven afirmou, tão irritado com a afirmação anterior.

"Concordo com você meu sábio campeão. Nos últimos anos eu andei pessoalmente envolvido com a técnica de, como poderia dizer, hipnotizar as pessoas, ou algo parecido. Atráves de seu psicológico, e com a ajuda de meus Pokémon mais competentes, eu pude realizar o inovador ato de fazer uma pessoa obedecer a qualquer ordem cegamente, não importa o quão difícil seja, como sabem,o amor leva a tristeza, a tristeza leva a raiva, e a raiva leva ao ódio. Um exemplo. Através desta minha nova técnica, um treinador com anos de experiência poderia matar o próprio Pokémon, o mais importante de sua forte equipe, e não sentiria nada, pelo contrario, se sentiria satisfeito por obedecer uma ordem e aguardaria a próxima ansiosamente. Isso seria apenas manipulação psicológica meus caros.

"E por que você não nos mata antes? Prefiro morrer ao invés de servir como marionete!" May falou, já irritada, agarrando-se sobre as grossas barras de aço que as separavam de Ivan, que zombou dela com um simples sorriso sarcástico.

"É como eu disse meus caros hospedes, não tenho todas as peças necessárias para se começar esse jogo, mas é apenas questão de tempo para eu as adquirir...preciso ir agora, vou ver se acho estes dois pelos satélites. Boa estadia!" Dito isso, Ivan se retirou, deixando todos na sala irritados.

"Mas como ele sabia de tudo isso?!" Archie falou, socando a parede com tamanha força a qual May se impressionou pela parede não ter cedido.

"Bryan, o que ele disse é mesmo verdade?" Steven perguntou, sentando-se sobre a cama, procurando se acalmar.

"Sim, quando nos encontramos, o Staraptor dela queria comer o meu larvesta, e cheguei bem a tempo, pois o pássaro dela já estava cercando meu precioso Pokémon. Viajamos juntos por Unova enquanto eu e ela vencíamos os ginásios, e acabamos nos enfrentando na final da liga. Ela venceu usando o mesmo truque que usou contra o Flygon do Maxie. Alguns meses depois fomos explorar uma caverna formada pela queda de um meteoro e descobrimos Kyurem, até hoje acho estranho que o Pokémon usou telepatia e nos perguntou se queríamos uma batalha. Foi a batalha mais intensa que eu já tive na minha vida."

"Foi parecido com a vez em que capturei groudon, foi incrível. O traje que o Maxie tinha me dado já não estava funcionando direito, tava um calor intenso, ai eu cheguei em um lugar cheio de rubis e groudon me deixou descer, Lá incrivelmente estava mais fresco, foi quando groudon reverteu pra forma primal e comecei a batalha."

"O que aconteceu depois May?" Bryan perguntou, um pouco mais calmo.

"Depois que eu peguei ele, coloquei ele pra fora da pokeball e ele me agradeceu por deixar ele livre. Eu sai da caverna e uma luz verde surgiu, ela se expandiu e foi até o céu, depois caiu partículas verdes por todo o continente, eu adorei."

"Deve ter sido legal." Bryan afirmou.

"Eu queria voltar a ter dez anos novamente, isso seria legal..." May falou baixinho,sentindo-se suas pupilas fecharem-se lentamente, seu corpo pesado, e quando menos percebeu, havia adormecido.

* * *

Maxie e Nicolle entraram no quarto por volta das onze e meia da noite. Ambos olharam um para o outro como se quisessem gritar, mas apenas a troca de olhares foi suficiente. Quando ambos estavam deitados nas duas camas que havia no pequeno cômodo, começaram um pequeno dialogo.

"Você viu o que aquele cara disse? Ele quer deixar todo mundo como zumbis!"

"Estou pensando em outra coisa agora." Maxie afirmou, olhando para o teto, com seu olhar vazio como se estivesse em outro lugar.

"E o que seria?"

"Você deve ter observado o que aqueles dois falaram, nos defenderam mesmo não sabendo que estávamos lá."

"Ah, você ta pensando na May?"

"Não esperava que ela ainda se importasse com o passado, não da maneira que eu observei."

"Sabe, se ela já ate fugiu de casa por sua causa, ela se importava muito com você, e pra você estar aqui, também se importa com ela. Vai admite, você ainda adora aquela garota apesar de tudo." Nicolle falou de maneira tão relaxada, como se brincasse com as palavras.

"Eu sempre a tratei como se fosse minha própria filha... Ela havia falado uma vez ao pai dela, que eu dei mais atenção a ela em três anos do que ele em treze, o pai dela me odeia por causa de tudo o que acontecia comigo, ela sempre sorria para mim, e me fazia sentir-me melhor."

"E por isso você gostava dela, apesar dos crimes e das ações erradas que você fez, ela enxergava apenas como você era realmente, sem ser o líder da equipe, é isso?"

"Sabe, você tem capacidade de adivinhar sentimentos garota, isso é assustadoramente impressionante."

"Obrigado." Ela respondeu, e logo em seguida, apagou as luzes.

No dia seguinte, enquanto vagavam pelos corredores, Maxie falava a fuga que iriam tentar colocar em pratica.

* * *

"Então é isso. Usaremos a desculpa de que aquele desgraçado do Ivan mandou se livrar deles, ninguém vai desconfiar, e deixaremos eles na cidade de Fortree, de lá eles mesmos seguirão para Sootopolis, não tem erro, apenas precisamos tirar eles daqui."

"Muito bem, vamos depois do almoço."

Os dois entraram na sala em silencio. Todos ainda estavam dormindo, o que deu tempo de ambos planejarem melhor uma rota de fuga. Por volta das onze da manhã, todos despertaram, um a um. Quando todos estavam totalmente acordados, Maxie falou para que todos pudessem ouvir adequadamente.

"Muito bem, nosso chefe pediu a nós dois pessoalmente, que os levasse para fora, ele preparou algo especial para cada um de vocês.

"E se não quisermos ir?" May respondeu, logo em seguida Nicolle falou.

"Vocês vão gostar, ao menos iremos sair desta monotonia diária em que estamos presenciando ultimamente."

Nicolle foi até o painel ao lado da porta, e, ao inserir o código, todas as celas tiveram suas portas destrancadas. Mas, quando todos estavam pela primeira vez fora daquele ambiente desde o inicio da semana, Maxie e Nicolle mostraram as armas, e todos ficaram em silencio.

"Se tentarem alguma gracinha, tenham certeza de que estarão com uma bala em seus corpos antes que consigam quinhentos metros da gente." Maxie disse, olhando cada um como se estivesse preparado para apertar o gatilho naquele mesmo instante.

* * *

Tudo estava correndo bem. Maxie ia na frente, se certificando de que o caminho estava seguro, e Nicolle andava logo atrás de Maxie. Apesar de todos estarem preparados para uma tentativa de fuga, Steven logo falou, mesmo que baixinho, que os corredores eram estreitos demais para que todos corressem ao mesmo tempo sem o perigo de levar um tiro, e considerou também a hipótese de que se perdessem pelos corredores, que eram incrivelmente parecidos. Depois de longos vinte minutos andando por entre as passagens, que chegaram até a superfície.

"Agh, o sol! Bem que poderia estar chovendo para variar um pouco!" Archie disse em voz alta, colocando seu braço esquerdo sobre o rosto, cobrindo-lhe os olhos.

"Finalmente vocês apareceram!" Ivan apareceu pela porta, surpreendendo a todos. "Vocês dois, Maxie e Nicolle, já podem tirar as boinas e colocarem os óculos, não precisam mais disfarçar.

Archie, Steven, May e Bryan ficam em estado de choque. Como os dois poderiam ter enganado até mesmo aqueles que os conheciam incrivelmente bem? Quando os dois retiraram o acessório e retiraram os óculos escuros para colocar seus óculos normais, todos olharam para os dois, especialmente May e Bryan, que ficaram surpresos.

"Como descobriu seu desgraçado?!" Maxie gritou, seus olhos vermelhos irradiando o fogo da sua voz.

"Nenhum operário meu, tem sotaque de Cianwood em Johto, ou Celestic em Sinnoh."

"Droga, quase perfeito." Nicolle disse, enquanto retirava de seu cinto uma pokeball.

"Vocês quatro, corram pra floresta, nós vamos atrasar ele!" Maxie disse, e todos começaram a corrida.

"Hoje, não, peguem eles!"Ivan também falou, e quatro soldados começaram a perseguição.

Todos corriam o maximo que podiam. A vida deles próprios e de inúmeras pessoas dependia de que eles pudessem se livrar dos quatro soldados que os perseguiam pela floresta de pinheiros, coberta de neve do inicio de inverno. May e Bryan corriam, mas não enxergavam direito o que surgia a sua frente. Duas pessoas que conheciam bem, estavam logo a frente deles, e não foram capazes de descobrir quem eram de verdade. Mas antes que pudessem falar qualquer coisa, os quatro ouviram um tiro acertar a neve logo antes do bem de Steven, que quase tropeçou pela súbita parada.

"Vamos logo, senão vão nos acertar!"Archie gritou, e todos recomeçaram a corrida.

Maxie e Nicolle estavam usando Chatot e mightyena para deter o Seviper de Ivan, quando ouviram o ecoar do tiro vindo da floresta. Foi quando Maxie se virou para a garota.

"Vá pra floresta se livrar daqueles caras, eu distraio ele."

"Tem certeza?"

"Tenho, agora vá!"

Nicolle retornou seu chatot, que estava exausto da batalha e liberou seu Staraptor, imediatamente montou sobre o pássaro marrom e levantou vôo, indo na direção de onde o barulho de tiro havia vindo. Logo ela achou dois guardas cercando os quatro ameaçando atirar caso alguém tentasse correr novamente. Antes que alguém notasse, um borrão marrom brilhando em azul desceu dos céus para encontrar os dois soldados, e joga-los contra os troncos das arvores próximas, que desmaiaram com o impacto. Logo o borrão foi novamente para cima, e quando perdeu velocidade todos viram que era Nicolle montada no Staraptor, que acabará de usar o golpe Brave Bird. Nicolle pegou uma das pokeballs e jogou para Steven.

"Steven, essa pokeball é do seu metagross, tele transporte todos agora!" Nicolle gritou de cima, e Steven fez um aceno com a cabeça, demonstrando que entendeu a ordem. Nicolle então retornou voando para ajudar Maxie.

"Rapido Steven!" May disse, que estava bem atrás, junto com Bryan.

"Muito bem." Steven disse, liberando seu metagross. "Metagross, agora, teletransporte pra longe daqui!"

Tudo parecia certo, quando os outros dois guardas surgiram por trás e agarraram May e Bryan quando metagross estava prestes a tele portar. Não deu tempo de Steven cancelar o tele transporte pois, no segundo seguinte, já estavam em Lilycove.

* * *

"Staraptor, Steel Wing!"

"Flygon, Fire Punch!"

"Droga, seviper!"

"Agora, vamos embora!" Maxie disse, fazendo sinal para Nicolle começar a correr também. Os dois correram o suficiente para seus Pokémon ficarem ao lado deles, e, em seguida montaram sobre os mesmos, e voaram rapidamente para o mais longe que poderiam. Algumas horas mais tarde, os dois estavam sobrevoando a cidade de Mossdep, quando conversaram um pouco. Dez minutos depois chegaram a Sootopolis, e pousaram em frente ao centro Pokémon.

"Finalmente, o Staraptor está exausto." Nicolle disse, acariciando as penas do Pokémon, que chiou levemente, em sinal de agradecimento, encostando sua cabeça sobre o braço de sua treinadora.

"O flygon também está bem cansado, mas ao menos batalhou muito, o treinamento deu resultados, não é seu dragãozinho danado?" Maxie olhou para o pokémon, que apoiou sua cabeça sobre o ombro de Maxie, e começou a lamber seu rosto, provocando cócegas.

"Vamos dar uma passada rápida no centro Pokémon e chegamos lá pelas sete." Nicolle disse, enquanto entrava no centro Pokémon. "Você vem?"

"Logo atrás."

* * *

Aonde estão nos levando?!" May tentou se soltar, mas o guarda foi mais forte, e estava cansada por conta da perseguição. Ao guarda abrir as grandes portas de aço que haviam no final do corredor, revelou-se uma sala diferente das demais. Um tapete vermelho escuro enfeitava o chão, uma lareira de cor cinzenta queimava seu fogo intensamente, o fogo dançando em movimentos hipnóticos, parede cuidadosamente pintada em azul cobalto, com símbolos dourados, teto negro como a noite estrelada vista sobre o topo da maior montanha de e May foram deixados lá, em seguida os dois guardas deixaram o ambiente.

"O que acha que isso é?" Bryan perguntou, olhando cuidadosamente o local, em busca de alguma câmera ou armadilha.

"Coisa boa não é, isso eu garanto." May respondeu, também avaliando o local com cuidado.

"Pelo visto conseguiram trazer de volta a parte que eu precisava do meu plano... ótimo." Ivan disse, entrando na sala, surpreendendo aos dois jovens.

"O que?" Bryan perguntou, logo complementando. "Mas que plano?"

"Creio que não havia explicado direito em nosso encontro anterior. Estes dois que se infiltraram em minha organização e quase levaram vocês dois, são meus verdadeiros alvos. Estes dois tem mais ódio e raiva guardados que todos os outros juntos, e vocês vão trazê-los para cá, para que eu possa iniciar o processo de, digamos, corromper as mentes deles, por assim dizer."

"E quem disse que vamos fazer isso?!" May disse, se contendo para não dar um soco na cara de Ivan.

"Não precisam fazer nada, quando os dois perceberem que não estão lá, voltarão correndo para libertá-los... ah, o amor... Um sentimento tão estúpido... mas é como eu disse, o amor leva a tristeza, a tristeza gera a raiva, e a raiva cria o ódio. Quando o ódio é criado, é difícil esquecer. Até lá, vocês ficarão em celas especiais, guardas, podem levar." Dito isso, Ivan se retirou, enquanto os dois se dirigiam a uma outra sala.

* * *

Nicolle e Maxie chegaram as sete e meia da noite no esconderijo parcialmente queimado. Quando abriram a porta, Steven e Archie vieram ao encontro dos dois.

"Vocês dois, são muito malucos para fazerem o que fizeram... e eu agradeço por sua loucura!" Archie disse, levantando Maxie no ar, deixando o mesmo sem folego.

"Ar...archie... pelo amor de tudo que é sagrado... me solta!"

"Oh, perdão."

"Onde estão os outros dois?" Nicolle perguntou, enquanto se dirigiam novamente a sala de reuniões.

"Ah..." Steven nem sequer terminou a frase.

"Steven, fala logo, desembucha!" Maxie disse, sentando-se em uma das cadeiras que haviam resistido ao fogo.

"Dois guardas agarraram os dois pra fora do tele porte no ultimo segundo, não consegui fazer nada." Steven procurou não manter contato visual com os dois, que pareciam em chamas de tanta raiva. Os dois se levantaram e imediatamente se dirigiram a porta.

"Onde vocês vão?!" Archie perguntou, querendo ir atrás.

"Estes dois vão estar aqui ainda hoje, ou nós mesmos arrebentamos aquele lugar."Maxie virou apenas a cabeça, e Steven viu apenas seu olhar determinado a cumprir o que acabará de dizer.

"Mas vocês não vão conseguir se disfarçar novamente!"Steven avisou.

"E quem disse que vamos nos disfarçar?" Nicolle também virou sua cabeça, levantando um sorriso irônico e ao mesmo tempo, malicioso. Antes que Archie e Steven pudessem fazer algo a respeito, ambos já haviam sumido de seus campos de visão, e partindo com uma grande fúria dentro de suas almas.

* * *

"E agora Bryan?"Disse May, que continuou. "Eles vão cair feito magikarps nessa armadilha, e não podemos nem avisar!" Ela bateu contra a parede de vidro temperado que os separava do lado externo.

"Vamos ter apenas que esperar May, não podemos fazer nada, principalmente presos deste jeito." Bryan retrucou sentado sobre a cama que havia naquela cela diferente das demais.

"Você não está com raiva?"

"Estou sim, mas aprendi com a minha Irma a ser ao menos, um pouco mais paciente, e guardar a raiva, até que eu tenha uma katana para cortar a cabeça daquele cara."

"Katana?"

"É uma espada que eu gosto de treinar no tempo livre. Bem afiada e fácil de usar, como dizem os mais velhos, é uma mão na roda."

"Sua irmã treina esse troço também?"

"Ela prefere aquelas espadas de aço que parecem medievais, mas ela maneja uma katana como se fosse pauzinhos de macarrão."

"Entendi."

Um estrondo foi ouvido ao longe pelos dois, que imediatamente interromperam a conversa. Através do vidro, puderam enxergar fumaça e vários guardas correndo. Não deram dois minutos e viram guardas voando em direção a parede, como se fossem feitos de plástico, e mais um Hyper Beam indo em direção a parede, com intensidade anormal. Os dois ouviram gritos ao fundo, alguns eles conseguiram descrever as falas.

"Manda teu Tyranitar usar Hyper Beam novamente! Hoje nós faremos estragos neste lugar ridículo!"

"Se seu Charizard usar Fire Blast de novo, terei o imenso prazer de acompanhar."

"Charizard, você ouviu, Fire Blast!" Nicolle gritou enquanto apontava para outro canto da sala, que já estava com danos consideráveis.

"Tyranitar, acompanhe seu ritmo, Hyper Beam na lareira!"

Os dois Pokémon causaram estragos suficientes para deixar uma casa em pedaços em questão de segundos,e deixaram a sala toda em chamas, mas não acharam Bryan e May, que estavam na cela especial, projetada para agüentar danos de nível critico. Os dois então viram quando Ivan entrou na sala.

"Cadê eles seu desgraçado!" Nicolle disse, já preparando para ordenar a charizard um novo ataque, porem Ivan colocou as mãos para o alto, na intenção de cancelar o movimento.

"Calminha vocês dois, estou desarmado, sem pokémons ou armas." Ivan sorriu ironicamente, o que provocou o grito de ambos os Pokémon rocha e fogo, que apenas esperavam para mandar Ivan contra a parede como uma pedra arremessada no ar.

"Fala logo onde eles estão, ou você vai aprender a voar!" Maxie disse em tom anormal de voz, ressaltados pelo fogo que se espalhou pela sala.

"Certamente, se eu morrer, a cela que lês estão logo ali." Ivan apontou e olhou, revelando os dois, assustados com tamanha força presenciada em tão pouco tempo, e logo, Ivan continuou. "Se eu sofre quaisquer danos, a cela vai liberar gás toxico que mataria facilmente dez humanos adultos em questão de minutos, conhecem o veneno conhecido popularmente como Cianureto?"

"Você não faria isso..."

"Ah, meu caro, eu faria sim. E não é apenas este que está na mistura. Eu consegui retirar o gás do Pokémon venenoso Weezing, e, além disso, como eu sou bondoso, tem gás do sono desenvolvido através do pó do sono de vileplume, para eles dormirem sabendo que morreriam num piscar de olhos."

"O que quer que a gente faça, atire no próprio Pokémon? Falta mais o que?" Nicolle respondeu, nervosa tentando manter um tom de ironia, mas que por dentro desejaria ter uma arma com apenas uma bala.

"A primeira escolha de vocês agora, é decidirem se me matam, e conseqüentemente aqueles dois, ou retornam seus Pokémon, e vejam o que acontece depois.

Os dois ficaram tão nervosos que até mesmo May e Bryan perceberam o quanto eles gostariam de escolher a primeira opção, se as vidas dos dois também não estivessem envolvidas. Os dois, relutantes, retornaram seus Pokémon.

"Ótimo." Ivan puxou um controle de sua jaqueta negra. "E vocês dois, se tentarem fugir, saibam que tem mais guardas esperando para atirar no corredor que ainda não foi destruído." Ivan apertou o botão, e a parede de vidro que havia sofrido apenas pequenos arranhões, sumiu sobre o chão. Logo os dois foram correndo para Nicolle e Maxie, os abraçando fortemente.

"Não acredito eu vocês voltaram aqui depois de conseguirem sair uma vez." May disse, lagrimas escorrendo de seus olhos, ignorando o fato de ela e Maxie terem brigado há anos.

"Mas que poder é esse que você mostrou agora?"Bryan perguntou, fazendo com que Nicolle levantasse um leve sorriso.

"A segunda escolha de vocês, é escolher entre eles ficarem aqui e se tronarem parte do meu plano, e vocês sairão intactos, ou vocês dois trocam de lugar com eles, e eles sairão daqui sem sofrer absolutamente nada.

Por um momento, Nicolle e Maxie trocaram olhares, o que já dizia tudo. Ambos se afastaram de May e Bryan, e disseram juntos ao vilão.

"Nós trocamos."

"Não, vocês dois não podem!" May disse, junto a Bryan, que se segurava para não soltar uma lagrima sequer.

"Não se preocupa Bryan, não viu o que eu acabei de fazer?" Nicolle disse, sorrindo.

"May, das inúmeras vezes que pensei comigo mesmo que não conseguiria te dizer isto, está é a mais inconveniente, mas eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceram entre nós dois, nunca me esqueci de nada que passamos juntos, apenas saiba disto." Maxie tirou do bolso do casaco o velho laço de cabeça que May havia lhe dado quando criança, e entregou a ela. "Quando eu voltar, vou pegar isso de volta. É uma promessa, eu vou voltar."

Os dois se viraram e encaram ao homem de cabelo verde, que tinha como fundo as chamas, e ele deu um leve sorriso. "Vocês dois fizeram uma decisão. Guardas retirem os dois jovens de nossa sede, não quero um arranhão em nenhum deles!" Ivan falou, e os dois foram puxados para fora da sala, com o pensamento de que os dois voltariam, da mesma maneira nas quais haviam entrado. Eles se iludiam, pois não aceitavam a possibilidade deles nunca mais retornarem da maneira como eram.

* * *

Acredito que eu tenha me empolgado mesmo com este capitulo, um pouco de ação e emoção ao mesmo tempo era o que me faltavam nestes últimos tempos (kkk) Perdão pela demora novamente e.. obrigado pelas 150 visualizações! significa muito!

obs: esse é o link de um desenho ( não considero fanart por que é feito pelo paint, não sei mexer com programas de edição) dos personagens Bryan e Nick, exclusivos até então desta fanfic aqui.

hphotos-ak-xpa1/v/t1.0-9/10653475_826323710790886_390310550982048739_ ?oh=5fc7f844c990390a3cc08851ade392d9&amp;oe=560A7BF5&amp;_gda_=1443694280_1b14d22089b067d65bad131902028f0c

Ashgiratina


	7. Reencontro em chamas

Só Arceus e Giratina sabem o quanto de trabalho, provas e eventos que eu tive que fazer e não consegui postar nada, sinto muito, mesmo, preciso de tempo aqui, mas tentarei agora que estou de ferias atualizar o mais rápido possível

* * *

Quando chegaram a superfície, soltaram Bryan e May, e os guardas remanescentes voltaram para concertar os estragos feitos um pouco antes. Ambos caminhavam pela floresta de pinheiros, coberta pela neve. Sem troca de palavras, apenas sentimentos, que os dois procuravam esconder um do outro.

"Ainda não estou acreditando nisso..." May falou, retirando a velha fita do bolso.

"O que aconteceu antes ou que ele falou pra você?"Bryan respondeu, agora olhando para o céu.

"Acho que os dois, não esperava por nada do que aconteceu..." May suspirou, e parou logo mais a frente, sentando-se sobre uma pedra, e observou o céu. "Uma vez, ele me ensinou sobre as constelações que existiam sobre hoenn, ursaring maior, teddiursa menor, e uma exclusiva de hoenn, a constelação de jirachi." May apontou para as estrelas presentes no céu, mostrando-as para Bryan.

"Quando fui pra Sinnoh" Bryan começou. "Nicolle me mostrou três dimensões que se escondiam entre as estrelas, alem das constelações que tinham forma de starly, budew e shaymin."

"Tem algum Pokémon de teletransporte?"

"Tenho sim, Gardevoir, saia!"

Um Pokémon azul e branco surgiu entre os dois,parecia trajar de um vestido, seus olhos avermelhados tanto encantavam como intimidavam a May.

"Não era pra ela ter um Pokémon desses?"

"Achei um pouco estranho no inicio também, já me acostumei com ela, minha irmã tem um Gallade shiny que nasceu do mesmo ovo que a minha gardevoir."

"Entendi"

"Gardevoir, teletransporte!"

O pokémon emitiu um brilho por suas mãos e olhos, e todos brilharam em roxo por um momento, em seguida, sumiram.

* * *

Maxie e Nicolle foram levados até uma cela muito abaixo da qual Bryan e may estavam, e foram trancados sobre a cela, separados pelas grossas barras de aço, frios como o líder da organização.

"Vocês dois me deram um imenso prejuízo, espero que vocês dois estejam aptos para o que planejei." Ivan os encarou, olhar afiado encarando-os, a procura de qualquer demonstração de desconfiança, tristeza, ou mesmo o medo, sem encontrar absolutamente nada.

"Faça o que quiser, desde que não encoste naqueles dois." Maxie disse, sem querer sequer observar ao vilão, de costas para a pequena janela que a cela possuía, que lhe dava visão ara um floresta de pinheiros, coberta pela neve de inverno.

"Claro... isso foi um acordo, e, diferente de varias almas imundas que existem por ai, eu ao menos cumpro com minha palavra. Como já esta tarde, vou começar os testes amanhã, desejo-lhes uma boa noite."

Ivan deixou a sala, e ambos ouviram uma chave trancando a porta de ferro, garantindo que os dois não escapassem. Finalmente, ambos sentaram-se sobre as camas que havia sobre o local, e suspiraram.

"Se ao menos pudéssemos alcançar nossos Pokémon..."Nicolle falou baixo, olhando para a estante que estava do outro lado da sala, com as pokeballs de ambos.

"Infelizmente, mesmo que estivesse ao nosso alcance, não poderíamos explodir este lugar novamente... Se isto ocorresse, já sabe quem sofreria as conseqüências..."Maxie respondeu, seu rosto finalmente ganhou um tom mais triste, seu olhos antes vermelhos como o próprio fogo agora estavam sem o calor que aparentava antes, pelo contrario, um vermelho frio tomou-lhe o lugar.

"Isso é verdade... ao menos, nos divertimos um pouco, não é?"

"Já fazia um tempinho que não destruía alguma coisa... isso compensou as conseqüências, ao menos." Maxie olhou para ela rapidamente, e um leve sorriso surgiu, ao menos, por um momento. "Vamos tentar descansar, pelo visto vai ser um longo dia amanhã."

"Está bem, boa noite."

Algumas horas depois, um darkrai que possuía olhos verdes como os de seu treinador, entrou na sala junto a Ivan, e darkrai ficou em frente aos dois presos, que estavam já dormindo.

"Agora darkrai,use Dark Void."Ivan apontou em direção aos dois, falando bem baixo, para não interromper o processo. Uma esfera negra se formou em ambas as mãos do Pokémon, e o mesmo as mandou em direção aos dois que descansavam logo a sua frente.

"Isso vai fazer com que os piores pesadelos desses dois aconteçam, por hora isso basta... venha darkrai, terminamos por hora." Ivan chamou o pokémon sombrio para sua pokeball e saiu da sala, deixando os dois envoltos em pesadelos sólidos, sem nem sequer conseguirem a remota possibilidade de controlá-los.

* * *

O dia seguinte chegou mais rápido do que se imaginava. Ambos acordaram gemendo e de um mal humor terrível, acabaram jogando cartas o dia inteiro, jogos de tabuleiro, inclusive o jogo da vida com os guardas que os vigiavam.

Enquanto isso, Steven, Archie, May e Bryan sobrevoavam os céus de Hoenn em busca de alguma pista do paradeiro dos dois colegas. Enquanto Steven e Archie iam sobre os mares, May e Bryan estavam perto do quando resolveram fazer uma pausa, já que o gengar de Bryan estava cansado de carregar os dois.

"-Sabe, Unova é um continente bem mais aberto, sem muitas montanhas,florestas... é mais cidades... Falou Bryan meio desanimado."

"Hoenn é floresta,mar,floresta,cidade,mar,mar,mar... resumo, 80% natureza... Até as equipes criminosas se focam na natureza... isso é bom se for parar pra pensar. Respondeu May com o mesmo desanimo do colega mais jovem."

"Quantos anos você tem?"

"Ah, tenho vinte e quatro."

"tenho treze anos só... nossa."

"Não se preocupa não, bati no Steven pela segunda vez com treze anos."

"Não consegui nem vencer uma liga ainda"

"tudo a seu tempo."

Ambos continuaram observando a densa floresta de pinheiros cobertos com a neve do inverno, pensando sobre os acontecimentos anteriores, quando Archie e Steven chegaram ao seu encontro.

"Alguma coisa?" Steven perguntou, meio desanimado.

"Nada...conseguiram algo?" Bryan respondeu com outra pergunta.

"Parece que sumiram do mapa" Archie mencionou cabisbaixo.

"Temos que continuar procurando." May respondeu.

* * *

Dia se passaram e nada de encontrar os dois. Longe dali, Ivan fazia a mais vasta das experiências contra os dois, inclusive tentando manipular o seu humor. Depois de algum tempo, ambos começaram a ficar apáticos, não mais sorriam e falavam, apenas dormiam ou ficavam deitados. Isso durou ate que os dois estivessem livres de emoções como amor, alegria ou compaixão. A cada vez que Ivan verificava os resultados, seus olhares se tornavam cada vez mais vazios, sem vontade própria. Ivan decidiu tentar ver se os Pokémon dos treinadores conseguiam de alguma forma reverter o estado de transe.

"Staraptor, mightyena, saiam!" Ivan ordenou atirando as pokebolas ao alto, revelando os dois Pokémon através do flash carmesim.

Os dois Pokémon estranharam por não serem seus treinadores a chamarem, e se afastaram de Ivan, o Pokémon lobo rosnava enquanto o pássaro chiava agressivamente.

"Se vocês dois quiserem que seus treinadores continuem vivos, devem fazer exatamente o que eu mando, entenderam?" Ivan se direcionou aos dois. Ambos os Pokémon se olharam e balançaram a cabeça em sinal de entendimento.

Após Ivan dar a todos os Pokémon dos dois treinadores as ordens, eles partiram em direção a cidade de Fortree e iniciaram um ataque massivo. Os Pokémon de maxie encurralavam a cidade enquanto os de Nicolle atacavam continuamente, chamando atenção por tamanha destruição.

Steven,May, Bryan e Archie estavam reconstruindo o esconderijo quando a TV previamente instalada começou a noticiar o ataque a Fortree.

"Um ataque inesperado começou a cidade de Fortree a cerca de uma hora por o que parece por pokemons treinados. Seus treinadores foram vistos apenas como vultos por toda cidade, Dando ordens para que doze pokemons atacassem. Voltaremos a qualquer minuto com mais noticias."

"O que você acha, vamos?" Perguntou Bryan a Steven.

"Vamos."

* * *

A viagem foi rápida. Encontraram a cidade em chamas e diversos Pokémon atacando. Garchomp, Charizard, Mightyena e Flygon eram os principais Pokémon atacantes.

"Eu reconheço aqueles dois!É o garchomp e o charizard da minha irmã! Eu sei por causa das cicatrizes nos olhos deles." Afirmou Bryan.

"Aqueles são o mightyena e o Flygon do Maxie, mas o que será que está acontecendo?!" May falou quase ao mesmo tempo de Bryan.

Os quatro viram vultos passando por entre as arvores e resolveram espionar. Steven e Archie deixaram seus Pokémon para batalhar com os atacantes, em caso de duvidas.

"Alguém aí?!" Steven gritou. "Viemos ajudar!"

Os dois vultos pararam bem a frente deles, sem revelar os rostos. Na escuridão das sombras das arvores apenas suas silhuetas eram vistas.

"Quem são vocês?!"Bryan gritou.

"Revelem-se!"Steven falou logo após, em um tom severo, porem de certa forma, acolhedor.

"Não vamos machucá-los"May tentou convencer os dois estranhos.

As duas figuras se aproximaram lentamente, e silhuetas familiares começaram a se formar.

"Olá Bryan." Falou uma das figuras, a voz de uma garota, ao menos, era o que parecia ser.

"Me conhece?!" Bryan perguntou, ainda não reconhecendo a voz.

"Não banque o burro"Respondeu, dando mais um passo, agora a rala luz solar iluminando o rosto.

"Nicolle..." Steven falou relutante, não parecia ela. Seus olhos, antes castanhos, estavam em tons esverdeados, e sua face em tom sombrio, obscuro.

"Já adivinharam, são de alguma inteligência afinal." A segunda figura se revelou, Maxie, Igualmente obscuro e olhos esverdeados.

"Acho que é aquele controle que Ivan havia mencionado!" Archie falou de trás do grupo.

"Gotcha" Nicolle falou novamente.

"Vocês não estão raciocinando direito, olhe a cidade, o que estão fazendo!" May quase berrou, a beira das lagrimas.

"Isso é apenas uma brincadeira, um aquecimento." Maxie complementou, se aproximando de may. Estavam tão próximos que Steven mesmo se perguntou se isso era seguro.

"Ah, ele gosta tanto de você... o que eu poderia fazer para deixá-lo bravo?" Maxie falou em um sorriso malicioso.

"Archie, libere seu swampert, precisamos sair daqui!" Steven falou, e Archie liberou imediatamente seu grande pokémon.

"Swampert, Earthquake!" Archie ordenou. Um grande tremor foi sentido por todos, pegando Nicolle e Maxie em cheio, derrubando-os no chão. Todos correram.

"Precisava mesmo ter feito isso?" Bryan falou a Steven enquanto corriam.

"Ja vi isso antes de controle mental, eles não estão pensando por si mesmos, você viu o que maxie afirmou." Steven retrucou de volta.

"Charizard, Flamethower!" Ouviram o grupo de trás, só dando tempo apenas de frear perante o fogo que surgiu diante de seus olhos.

"Escapar não é uma opção plausível meu caro." Falou maxie, que surgiu do meio das chamas.

"Nem pense em escapar deste lado." Nicolle afirmou, que estava atrás do grupo.

"Recuperem a consciência! pelo amor de arceus vejam o que estão fazendo!" Archie falou desta vez.

May e Bryan tomaram a frente e encaram os dois, um de cada lado. Eles sabiam o que tinham que fazer, Apesar do medo pois os dois estavam com pistolas na mão.

"Se vão fazer isso..." May começou.

"Vão ter que atirar em nós dois primeiro." Bryan complementou.

Bryan e May estavam com armas apontando em suas cabeças, Steven e Archie nada mais podiam fazer senão assistir o ato. Foi neste momento que os olhos de ambos os dois voltaram a cor normal.

"Controle mental argh!" Maxie caiu de joelhos com as mãos na cabeça, como se um trem o tivesse atingido.

"Forte demais!" Nicolle caiu em seguida. Bryan e May respiraram em alivio.

"Vou resumir, não tenho muito tempo." Maxie falou. "Prestem atenção, Ivan quer colocar Hoenn de joelhos, nós dois somos seus principais atacantes e nada pode deter isto. Peguem nossas poke balls, e retornem nossos pokémon" Continuou, ofegante.

"Este controle de mente nos impede de agir, mas estamos conscientes o tempo todo, vendo os estragos que estamos fazendo." Nicolle complementou.

"E nada podemos fazer." Maxie encerrou.

"Mas vocês se libertaram! estão livres!" Bryan respondeu.

"Estamos apenas segurando o controle, Charizard, preste atenção, deixe os quatro seguros e não obedeça mais nenhuma ordem minha se meus olhos estiverem verdes, apenas as de May e Bryan,agora vá!" Falou Nicolle.

"Vamos, sem perder tempo!"Steven gritou.

"Olhe, eles caíram!" May apontou na direção de Maxie e Nicolle, estavam caídos no chão.

"Lembre-se do que eles disseram, agora vamos!"Archie puxou a garota.

Maxie e Nicolle levantaram-se, e o grupo percebeu a cor diferenciada em seus olhos novamente.

"Corram!" Steven gritou.

"Charizard, Flamethrower!" May ordenou em direção ao meio do caminho, prendendo os dois do outro lado.

Todo o grupo conseguiu despistar Maxie e Nicolle com ajuda do Charizard da garota. Viram o enorme estrago por toda a cidade, ainda em chamas, e se sentiram mal.

"Tudo por causa daquele maldito..." May falou baixo, com remorso.

"O lado bom é que conseguimos os pokémon deles de volta, um progresso." Archie tentou animar o grupo, em vão.

"HaHa, ainda não viram nada do que estes dois são capazes!" Uma voz por de trás falou.

"Ivan seu maldito! por que não some?!" Bryan gritou em fúria.

"Olhe a cidade, olhe bem, pois isto é só o começo! estes dois tem segredos que guardam para si, o segredo dos lendários!eles mal usam seu poder, um completo desperdício. mas comigo, vocês verão a verdadeira força da raiva, da perda e do ódio!haha"Ivan continuou, pulando da pedra onde se encontrava.

"Mas é claro, o resto é uma surpresa, ainda preciso aprimorar o controle, estes dois não aprendem direito, preciso ir, até uma próxima vez." Ivan sumiu por entre as arvores antes que qualquer um conseguisse segui-lo.

* * *

"O que ele quis dizer com poder dos lendários?eu já controlei kyogre também" Archie se perguntou em voz alta, claramente pedindo uma resposta.

"E se deu muito mal no final né, maxie controlou melhor que você." May respondeu.

"Você já subiu em cima do rayquaza, destruiu um meteoro, deviam estar atrás de você se queriam poder!Quanto a mim, só posso dizer que tive um breve controle de Kyurem Black/White e reshiram."

"Vocês três, concentrem-se, por que aqueles dois tem 'a força dos lendários'?"Steven falou, ja irritado, em direção aos três.

"Nos últimos anos Maxie desenvolveu uma certa 'amizade' com rayquaza, um método alternativo para controlar o tempo e talz, mas a favor de hoenn desta vez. Ele queria trazer mais chuvas ao deserto perto da rota 110 e um pouco mais de calor a rotas úmidas e chuvosas, deixar o clima mais ameno." Archie explicou. "O pior, é que ele realmente conseguiu que rayquaza o obedecesse sem qualquer tecnologia que o controla-se."

"Nicolle treinou o pokémon lendário Giratina, conhecido por ser extremamente agressivo, já vi ela deixar ele no chão rolando feito um growlithe, e controlou zekrom." Bryan interveio.

"Então eles tem relações fortes com pokemons lendários" Steven ficou pensativo, se movendo de um canto a outro da sala de reuniões."O problema é, Ivan mencionou a libertação da 'verdadeira força'. Será que seriam os lendários?"

"Rayquaza é duro na queda, dificilmente seria pego por Ivan com métodos normais." May respondeu.

"Giratina tem o próprio mundo e some a hora que ele quiser, nenhum aparelho detém um fantasma."Bryan complementou novamente.

"Vamos tentar esquecer um pouco e tratar os pokémon deles." Steven falou um pouco mais cabisbaixo, e os outros assentiram.

* * *

"Darkrai, liberte-os de seu controle." Ivan ordenou ao pokémon sombrio. Darkrai apontou para os dois presos na cela e em um brilho verde neon, foram liberados de seu transe.

"Vocês contrariaram uma ordem, era pra terem matado aqueles incompetentes!"Ivan gritou nervoso.

"Parece que o jogo virou, não é mesmo?" Nicolle falou, cansada, porem sem tirar o olhar de Ivan.

"O que vocês precisam é de um tratamento de choque, literalmente falando." Ivan se acalmou a provocação feita anteriormente."Vai ser divertido." Foi a ultima coisa que ambos ouviram antes do forte choque elétrico que correu por seus corpos.


	8. Preparação

Capitulo oito: Batalha forçada

Lembranças. Eram tudo que May e Bryan conseguiam lembrar-se. A lembrança de Maxie e Nicolle parecendo assassinos profissionais já os deixavam em choque.

"Ok, a situação tá preta." Steven admitiu, perdendo-se em uma cadeira da sala de reuniões. "Vimos o estrago que eles poderiam fazer só em uma cidade, Hoenn inteira estar em perigo se continuarem soltos por aí."

"E o que faremos?"Archie hesitou, pergunto recostado na parede.

"Tira-los de perto daquele Maldito, depois resolvemos esse problema do transe." Steven falou novamente.

"Podemos sair um pouco? Se distrair?" Perguntaram May e Bryan a Steven.

"Voltem no Maximo as onze da noite." Steven respondeu.

Bryan e May saíram, e quietos, foram até o .

"Tem certeza que quer fazer isso?"Bryan perguntou a may, toque de preocupação em suas palavras.

"Tenho, vamos entrar pelo duto de ventilação e vamos ver o que esta acontecendo." May respondeu,entrando por um duto do outro lado da montanha.

* * *

Uma eternidade de mini tuneis infinitos que pareciam nunca haver um fim, May e Bryan pareciam ter entrado no duto de ventilação certo. Ao ouvir a voz de Ivan, ambos pararam na hora.

"Agora, vamos de , Thunderbolt!" Ivan ordenou ao Pokémon, que parecia desgostar de suas ordens, mas fez o ataque. May e Bryan pensaram que era a sala de treinamento.

"Ok, vamos ver o que esta acontecendo." May falou, apontando para o duto de ar, que havia espaço o suficiente para ambos poderem olhar. O que viram deixaram os dois perplexos.

"Ondas de choque... esse cara tem algo na cabeça." Bryan admitiu.

"Não é o luxray da sua irmã ali?"

"sim"

"programa intensivo de choque concentrado para modificar as ondas cerebrais, já vi isso antes."

"e deu certo?"

"na maioria dos casos foi permanente."

"oh"

Ambos ficaram em silencio por um minuto, observando cada um dos movimentos. Quando não eram choques, ambos eram obrigados a batalhar intensamente. May e Bryan nada podiam fazer, se não ficar observando. Chegou tal hora em que olhos de ambos os treinadores estavam brilhando em um tom assustador de verde, grunhindo e com olhares ferozes por uma batalha sangrenta. May e Bryan decidiram sair antes que os pegassem.

Horas se passaram e nada. Steven começou a ficar preocupado.

"Esta muito calmo" Steven começou. "o que será que esta acontecendo?" Ele foi interrompido pelo som de seu pokenav.

"Steven, achamos eles, estão na base sendo treinados através de ondas de choque!"

"Voltem para cá, vamos iniciar o treinamento agora mesmo!"

* * *

Longe dali, Ivan observava seus mais novos soldados, lutando contra pokemons da organização. Apesar de estarem a beira da exaustão e extremamente machucados, com arranhões e cortes, alguns profundos, outros mais leves, porem ainda obedeciam cegamente as suas ordens.

"agora corte o luxray!" Ivan ordenou de cima da plataforma metálica. Ambos empunhavam facas e iam com velocidade acima do normal em direção ao Pokémon, que desviava dos golpes, chiando e soltando lagrimas de ver sua própria treinadora tão alterada e tentando ataca-lo. Quando finalmente luxray havia sido encurralado, Nicolle hesitou por um momento, expressando que, mentalmente, ainda estava lutando contra isso.

"Agora!" Ivan apertou o botão de seu controle, e novamente um choque foi desferido contra a garota, que gritava de dor. Seus olhos brilharam novamente e desferiu um golpe contra o Pokémon, que chorou de dor. Ivan então deu um sorriso, satisfeito.

"Muito bom!"Ivan bateu palmas enquanto a plataforma descia ao nível da sala de treinamento.

"Levem o Pokémon para tratamento e em seguida treinamento igual aos outros." Os guardas que estavam lá carregavam o pokemon que chorava no canto da sala.

"Ah minhas obras primas, é hora de aprimora-los!" Ivan sorria com malicia, suas novas aquisições, que com seu toque, seriam perfeitas.

Após serem anestesiados, Maxie e Nicolle foram levados até um centro de experimentos dentro da base. Ivan conversou brevemente com seus cientistas mais competentes, que explicaram o procedimento, passo a passo. Então foram injetando substancias nas duas cobaias, que alteravam drasticamente seus reflexos, força e velocidade. Depois, ainda sob efeito da anestesia, foram levados até uma sala escura, onde a hipnose foi novamente aplicada, com efeitos muito mais fortes.

* * *

"A caverna da origem, tem certeza disto May?" Ambos encaravam a entrada da caverna fortemente guardada em Sootopolis.

"Absoluta, groudon vai entender as circunstancias e vai nos ajudar."

"Muito bem."Steven virou-se. "Pode abrir Wallace."

Com um sinal de entendimento, o lider de ginásio abriu a pesada porta de rocha maciça para a escura e misteriosa caverna. May percorreu as familiares formações de rochas, descendo cada vez mais. Então observou uma luz no fim do túnel no qual percorria, que era nada mais do que o magma fluindo para as mais profundas camadas de terra. Maxie adoraria observar aquela câmara.

"Muito bem, aqui vou eu." May se esgueirou por entre as rochas, entrando em um local onde as mais antigas civilizações temiam. Groudon estava lá, imponente sobre a lava, suas grossas placas que cobriam-lhe o corpo intactas, mesmo a temperaturas impossíveis para outras criaturas aguentarem. O gigante controlador da terra parecia dormir profundamente sobre a rasa piscina de magma, de modo com que May precisou se aproximar lentamente. Chegando a uma distancia perigosa entre a beira da terra para a lava, ela respirou o mais calmamente que a situação permitia, e começou a falar.

"Não queria ter que te acordar tão cedo de seu sono meu velho amigo, mas há uma situação catastrófica se aproximando e creio que você nos ajudaria a retomar o equilibro entre homem e natureza."

Groudon fez um leve ronco, que May pareceu interpretar como uma autorização para continuar, apesar do gigante não ter se movido.

"Uma perigosa organização planeja usar dois fortes treinadores para comandar o gigante dos céus Rayquaza, e o terceiro membro do trio da criação, impedi-los, preciso de alguém forte como você ao meu lado. Voce se juntaria a nós?" May estava incerta se Groudon ouviu.

Então, Groudon abriu seus olhos dourados e endireitou-se, ficando muito mais alto do que estava antes. Ele foi aproximando-se da borda em que may estava, e inclinou sua cabeça ao nível da dela, como se estivesse analisando-a.

'Oh pai do céu ele vai me comer' May pensou, pois Groudon estava terrivelmente perto. May poderia observar seus dentes, que mesmo com sua boca fechada, eram grandes o suficiente para cravar-se em aço sem sofrer um único arranhão. Groudon então encostou sua cabeça em May, que sentiu-se quente, mas surpreendente agradável. Groudon voltou a sua posição anterior, e para surpresa da mulher, começou a falar através de telepatia.

'Se o equilibro entre as grandes bestas for prejudicado, caos se espalhará pela terra e seus semelhantes.' Sua voz era rouca, como se há muito tempo não falasse. May ainda estava surpresa.

'Para o bem estar da terra, e de seus semelhantes que nela vivem, irei defende-la ao lado daqueles que forem dignos de meu poder.'

"obrigada!" May sorriu para o pokémon continente.

Quando Steven observou May ele não tinha grandes expectativas, afinal, já haviam tentado controlar Groudon milhares de vezes ao longo da historia, todas elas falhas.

"Conseguiu?!" Steven perguntou sarcasticamente, e May devolveu-lhe o olhar mostrando a pokeball contendo Groudon.

"Oh, ok." May riu da cara de choque dele.

* * *

Mais tarde, Bryan veio correndo até eles no esconderijo.

"Deu algum trabalho, mas graças a um Pokémon cheio de anéis, eu consegui!" Ele apresentou uma pokeball, cheio de orgulho.

"Bom, se me deixarem leva-los até a sala de treinamento, vou lhe apresentar meu parceiro!"

"Se queremos trabalhar em equipe, é fundamental que conheçamos uns aos outros." Steven concordou, e fez sinal para que Archie e May seguissem ate a sala de treinamento.

"Kyurem, saia!"

Em um grande flash, o dragão de gelo surgiu no centro da sala, ocupando sua maior porção. O Pokémon encarava os humanos que ali estavam.

"É melhor ele também conhece-lo, Groudon, saia!"

Groudon tremeu a terra com sua saída, e urrou ao encontro do outro Pokémon. Ambos se encaravam, duas lendárias criaturas de suas respectivas regiões.

"Kyurem é um dragão de gelo que pode usar seus próprios movimentos, mas também pode fazer uso dos poderes de reshiram e zekrom. Mostre a eles os poderes de zekrom e transforme-se em sua forma preta kyurem!"

Obedecendo a regra,o dragão brilhou em uma luz azul, e sua cauda ganhou aspecto de um grande gerador, tal como a de zekrom. Seu corpo cresceu e ele se apoiou sobre as duas pernas, assim como suas asas foram modificas, e cabos conectavam a cauda ao das mãos parecia maior que a outra e sua cara era como olhar Zekrom e kyurem ao mesmo tempo.

"Nessa forma, ele tem acesso aos poderes elétricos de Zekrom, podendo usar seus próprios golpes também. Forma branca agora Kyurem!"

Novamente kyurem brilhou, mas desta vez em vermelho. Sua cauda ganhou formações brancas, uma espécie de colete envolvendo os ombros, seus braços se estenderam e pareceram ganhar penugem branca do tamanho de seu corpo, alem de sua cabeça.

"Seus poderes especiais se estendem com a ajuda de reshiram, o dragão de fogo de unova. Pode não ser muito rápido, mas seus golpes tem grande poder em ambas as formas."

'Tamanha honra eu tenho em conhecer o controlador desta terra, Ficarei imensamente agradecido em lutar ao seu lado Groudon.' Kyurem fez uso de sua habilidade telepática.

'Digo-lhe o mesmo Kyurem.' Ambos pareciam se respeitar mutuamente.

* * *

Ivan havia conseguido Rayquaza, que com algum trabalho também já estava sob efeitos do treinamento para obedecê-lo. Giratina foi convocado com ajuda de Nicolle, mas diferente de Rayquaza, ele não obedecia ninguém se não a garota, por mais que tentassem treina-lo.

"Dragão teimoso." Ele observava como Giratina ficava agressivo diante de seus guardas. "Não é a toa que te chamam de Pokémon renegado." O pokemon o encarava ferozmente, sentindo algo de errado com sua treinadora.

"Encoste em mim e esta garota morre." Ivan falou, confiante e sem medo. O Pokémon rosnou e recuou para perto dela, que não se movia mesmo com seus leves empurrões. Ivan então explicou detalhadamente a giratina o que ele deveria fazer e a quem seguir. Para proteger sua treinadora, o dragão se viu obrigado a aceitar os termos.

O dia seguinte veio com o treinamento dos seis pokemon restantes de ambos os treinadores. Garchomp,Staraptor e Luxray de Nick, e Flygon,Tyranitar e mightyena de maxie. Ivan achou peculiar que quando mandava cortar os Pokémon, Nick e maxie marcavam o olho direito, pois receberam cicatrizes de darkrai naquele local também.

"Muito bem! Movam os pokémons para a hipnose, estão prontos." Ivan disse do alto da plataforma metálica. Observou os Pokémon lutarem com suas forças apesar de não terem efeitos. O Darkrai de Ivan lentamente colocou os Pokémon em transe, e os olhos de todos ficaram verdes. Logo, estavam parados em busca do que fazer.

"Os implantes foram colocados?" Ivan perguntou ao cientista que estava mais atrás na plataforma.

"Sim senhor."

"Então... nick, maxie, abusem do poder de nossa própria mega evolução!"

Maxie e Nicolle seguiram para perto de tyranitar e garchomp, que não esboçavam reação. Então os quatro foram envolvidos em uma aura verde, que transformou ambos os Pokémon para sua forma mega,sem a pedra ou a key stone necessárias no processo. Alem disso, o poder dessa transformação alternativa era maior.

"Earthquake!" Ambos Maxie e Nick disseram ao mesmo tempo. Ambos estavam extremamente furiosos e selvagens de maneira a tremer não só a sala de treinamento, mas a base inteira, e o tremor foi sentido até a cidade de fortree.

"Bravo!" Ivan batia palmas.


	9. Inicio do Conflito

Duas semanas se passaram desde que May e Bryan adquiriram seus Lendários guardiões. Ataques menores da Cyber sobre as cidades eram frequentes, mas nada que os lideres de ginásio ou a elite não conseguissem conter. Para a equipe reunida por Steven, o tedio estava começando a se tornar frequente.

"Eu não aguento mais isso!" May praticamente berrou batendo sua cabeça na mesa em insatisfação.

"Calma May... "Steven procurou ajudar, da melhor maneira que poderia."Estamos em uma situação delicada, não podemos perder a calma!"

"Fale isso por você mesmo."

"Ah vamos lá, não está assim por causa do Maxie, está?"

"isso ajuda um pouco, mas não é só por isso."Ela corou um pouco. "Tudo isso...só de pensar que já há regiões conquistadas, isso me da nos nervos!"

"Entendo como se sente...escute, lembra-se de Zinnia certo?"

"Daquela vila dos dragões? sim, por que?"

"Ela avistou Rayquaza voando ao norte do Sky pillar, com cores completamente diferentes do normal."

"Como assim diferentes?"

"seus detalhes amarelos ficaram verdes, assim como a cor do olho. Zinnia tentou se aproximar, mas Rayquaza ficou extremamente agressivo."

"Provavelmente A Cyber já conseguiu Rayquaza então."

"Zinnia também disse que viu um grande dragão cinzento com asas negras, e detalhes em vermelho e dourado. Mas este ela não sabia qual era."

"Dragão cinzento com asas negras... não, nao me recordo de algum assim."

"Giratina." Bryan entrou na sala, ouvindo a ultima descrição do dragão. "É o terceiro membro do trio da criação de Sinnoh, dito como o mais forte e mais agressivo deles. Mas nunca foi visto em Hoenn." Bryan falou em tom severo, questionando consigo mesmo. "Cynthia deve saber melhor do que eu."

"Nem me atrevo a ligar, o que falaria se perguntasse da filha dela? 'ah, ela foi feita refém e esta virando uma maquina de matar, mas passa extremamente bem! ', ela fatiaria meus órgãos em ordem alfabética! "Steven fechou os olhos por um momento. "Aquele garchomp...ainda me da arrepios, mas isso é outra historia." Ele deu nos ombros.

"Voltando ao assunto..." Steven retirou um envelope negro, suas pontas fortemente bordadas em verde neon. "Recebi isto assinado por Ivan, querendo marcar um encontro."

Steven entregou a May, que leu junto a Bryan.

"Floresta de Lilycove, sexta feira ao meio dia." Bryan releu.

"Ele quer terminar rapidamente. Devemos ir?"

"Isso vai de vocês, já falei com Archie, ele topou." Steven pegou novamente a carta, colocando-a no bolso do casaco. Cruzando os braços, Steven aguardou pacientemente por uma resposta.

"Vamos, não temos, mais nada a fazer aqui mesmo. "May deu nos ombros.

"Kyurem esta pronto, e também estou! "Bryan levantou, colocando a mão em seu bolso para se certificar de que a sua Pokeball contendo o Pokémon lendário estava lá. Com alivio, Bryan balançou a cabeça em aprovação.

"Ótimo. Então está combinado, Peguem seus melhores Pokémon, pois haverá uma poderosa batalha para ganharmos."

* * *

O dia amanheceu chuvoso. O sol escondia-se por de trás das nuvens pesadas, cinzentas como o chão de concreto das grandes cidades. Ventos uivavam uma triste melodia, arvores pareciam melancólicas e abatidas por suas folhas escurecidas. À medida que o pequeno grupo de Steven se aproximava, sentia cada vez mais apreensão, além da própria tristeza do lugar. Logo, começou um pequeno chuvisco, como se as nuvens chorassem pelo que viria a seguir. O grupo andava por entre as arvores, ao som apenas de pássaros acima e sapatos enlameados fazendo seu caminho. Ao chegarem a clareira marcada como ponto de encontro desconfiaram, pois ainda não havia ninguém lá.

"Tem certeza de que é esta clareira e neste horário?" Bryan cutucou Steven pelo braço, a modo de certifica-se de que estaria tudo certo.

"Sim, é o que está na carta." Steven novamente pegou de sua jaqueta cinza o bilhete negro, onde local, data e hora eram explicitamente explicadas. "Acho que chegamos cedo demais."

"Chegaram na hora exata meus queridos treinadores." Ivan disse saindo da sombra de uma arvore. "pontualidade é algo indispensável! Ainda mais com minha mais nova classe de treinadores de elite." Seus cabelos verdes pareciam voar ao vento, e seu rosto parecia formar um fantasma de um sorriso.

"Muito bem Ivan, pra que você nos fez vir aqui hoje?" Steven falou. Bryan pareceu que ia falar algo, mas Steven o silenciou.

"Muito simples meu caro campeão. Uma pequena batalha Pokémon, que tal apostando a região de Hoenn?" Steven estava para pegar seu PokeNav, quando Ivan continuou.

"Não adianta meu caro amigo, seus lideres de ginásio e elite já estão ocupados." Steven o encarou com ódio.

"Estão prontos, Bryan, May?" Steven virou-se para trás, de maneira a evitar Ivan. "Vocês sabem com quem irão batalhar. Se não quiserem não tem problema, eu e Archie poderemos cuidar disto."

Ambos se entreolharam, procurando apoio um do outro.

"Isso não é apenas por Hoenn, minha região, Unova, também esta sendo afetada por eles! Não deixarei que minha casa seja destruída por eles!" Bryan tirou de seu bolso da bermuda uma Pokeball, estava pronto.

"Digo o mesmo, não vacilei para a equipe magma, não será agora!" May fez o mesmo, retirando a Pokeball do bolso.

"Ótimo!" Ivan encarou os olhares determinados de Bryan e May. "Venham!" Ele berrou para as arvores. Maxie e Nick surgiram por entre as sombras, desta vez vestindo trajes negros, pesados casacos negros com detalhes em verde. Botas negras faziam cada passo soar alto e forte, e seus olhos estavam completamente verdes, deixando a impressão de estarem sempre encarando. Ambos pararam ao lado de Ivan, esperando ordens.

"Ambos toparam uma batalha meus queridos protótipos, Mostrem a eles que vocês são meu orgulho!" Ivan estendeu o braço apontando para os dois treinadores a frente. Sem fazer qualquer sinal de que ao menos reconheceram as pessoas que um dia já foram amadas por eles, ambos deram um passo a frente, retirando do casaco uma Pokeball cada, e jogando-as, fizeram surgir um Blaziken e um Luxray, ambos com cicatrizes no olho direito, e assim como os treinadores, olhos completamente verdes.

"Swellow!" May jogou a pokeball.

"Excadrill!" Bryan fez o mesmo. O Pokémon pássaro voou por sobre a clareira, e Excadrill girava compulsivamente formando um pequeno buraco abaixo dele.

"Comecem!" Ivan ordenou aos dois treinadores.

"Wild Charge no Swellow!" Nick ordenou. Sua voz saiu como algo mecânico, fugindo de seu tom normal.

"Blaziken protect!" Maxie fez o mesmo, um tom de voz inúmeras vezes mais sombrio e com menos sarcasmo do que costumava ser.

"Earthquake!" Bryan ordenou, pensando que atingiria os dois ao mesmo tempo, sem atingir swellow.

"Boomburst no Luxray!" May pediu a seu companheiro de longa data.

"Use a proteção de Blaziken para tomar impulso no ar!" Nick novamente ordenou, e o Pokémon pulou a tempo de evitar o Earthquake de Excadrill. Blaziken mantinha-se firme com sua barreira, e Excadrill abusava de seu poder para tentar quebra-la. Luxray se equilibrava por cima da barreira, esperando pacientemente o ataque de swellow. O som ensurdecedor veio e fora rápido demais, parecendo não surtir efeito ou quaisquer danos. Então o felino de pelos negros deu um pulo, envolvendo seu corpo em uma forte corrente elétrica, de maneira com que o impacto com o Pokémon ave fora super efetivo, e a ave caiu no chão, desmaiada.

"Retorne!" May fez com que o raio vermelho carmesim envolvesse o Pokémon como um cobertor. "Blaziken!" May chamou agora seu mais forte e importante Pokémon. O Blaziken de May encarava o de Maxie, ambos tinham uma forte rivalidade, mas o Pokémon percebeu algo de errado com seu rival quando o encarou nos olhos.

"High Jump Kick!" Ambos May e Maxie ordenaram a seus Pokémon, que correram e se encontraram no ar com poderosos chutes. Isso se repetiu três vezes, ambos os treinadores nervosos.

"Rock Slide!" Bryan ordenou a seu Excadrill. Diferentes tamanhos de rochas formavam-se sobre o Pokémon, e foram arremessadas contra os adversários. Luxray desviava rapidamente, como Blaziken usou Protect para defesa pessoal.

"Agora High Jump Kick no Luxray!" May viu que Luxray caiu na armadilha. Blaziken pulou por sobre as rochas procurando apoio, e deu seu poderoso chute por cima de Luxray. Apesar da potencia do golpe, Luxray continuava de pé.

"Superpower no Excadrill!" Nick ordenou e Luxray avançou como se o golpe anterior não tivesse tido efeitos. Suas patas brilhavam e com determinação atingiu Excadrill em cheio, que por pouco não caiu desmaiado. Bryan viu que era a hora.

"Iron Head no Luxray!"

"Mantenha o Blaziken ocupado com Thunder Punch!" May auxiliou.

"Power up Punch" Maxie respondeu. Ambos os lutadores trocavam socos rapidamente, e cada um ficava mais forte do que o anterior.

"Desvie e use Superpower mais uma vez" Nick apenas observou como seu Pokémon já cansado usava o que era pedido. Apesar de sua velocidade, Luxray acabou sendo atingido por Excadrill, caindo desmaiado por sua defesa já debilitada. Nick não esboçou reação, apenas retornando o Pokémon, e soltando seu Shiny Staraptor.

"Close Combat e Brave Bird!" Nick ordenou mais uma vez. Staraptor, que também estava sob comando da Cyber com os olhos completamente esverdeados, abriu suas imponentes asas, indo rapidamente em direção a Excadrill. Com um único e potente golpe com suas garras, jogou Excadrill para escanteio. O Pokémon não resistiu e desmaiou ao golpe super efetivo. Voando raso através do chão, Staraptor virou-se e tomado por uma energia azul atingiu o Blaziken de May, que ainda estava golpeando o Blaziken de Maxie. O Pokémon foi jogado contra a arvore de maneira no qual o tronco da mesma rachou com a força do impacto, mas de alguma maneira resistiu ao golpe.

"Retorne Excadrill..." Bryan apontou a Pokeball. "fez um bom trabalho. Froslass!" Agora quem saia de sua Pokeball era o primeiro e mais forte de Bryan, no qual conheceu na gélida montanha Giant Chasm.

"Blizzard no Staraptor!" Bryan começou. Lembrou-se imediatamente de que sua irmã já sabia como evitar o golpe, mas não pode parar o movimento. Froslass formou uma nuvem ao seu redor, onde pequenos cristais de gelos formavam-se e adquiriam força.

"Steel Wing, movimente o ar." Foi tudo o que respondeu. Staraptor logo deixou suas asas brilhando, e começou a voar em círculos com ambos os Blaziken dentro. Logo uma corrente de ar havia se formado e Froslass mal conseguia mirar em Staraptor. Disparando, o golpe acabou errando e a corrente de ar começou a diminuir a temperatura, logo o campo de batalha havia esfriado consideravelmente.

"Flame Charge no Froslass." Maxie aproveitou-se da súbita corrente para formar vapor através do golpe, a cada passo que seu Pokémon dava uma espessa camada formava-se, cobrindo o campo.

"Proteja-a com Brave Bird, rápido!" May deu um passo atrás, mesmo sob a densa neblina os olhos de treinadores e Pokémon eram visíveis sob a cor verde. Novamente Ambos os Blaziken se encontraram no meio do golpe, mas desta vez ambos caíram desmaiados.

"Retornem!" May e Maxie disseram ao mesmo tempo.

"Flygon!" Maxie chamou o Pokémon dragão terrestre, que com um berro demonstrou sua raiva e fúria para com seus adversários.

"Aggron!" May chamou o Pokémon de aço, que havia ganho de Steven quando ainda era um Aron.

Com um grande estrondo Aggron se apresentou a batalha, sua dura armadura de ferro brilhava e seu desejo de batalha era forte como ele.

"Vamos além da evolução Aggron, Mega Evolua!" May levantou seu braço esquerdo no qual detinha a Key Stone no formato de pulseira metalizada, que brilhou com a própria de Aggron, que estava no pescoço do Pokémon. Envolvido por uma energia sobrenatural, o tamanho de Aggron dobrou, sua armadura agora parecia platina, e seu olhar era ameaçador. Mesmo com sua Mega evolução, seus adversários pareciam não se assustar ou intimidar.

"Fire Punch!" Maxie falou para Flygon, apontando em direção ao Aggron mega evoluído. O Pokémon Dragão voou rapidamente preparando sua mão.

"Segure-o pela cauda, rápido!" May pensava em um curso de ação, um pouco arriscado mas poderia dar certo.

"May!" Steven pegou-a pelo braço. "Use Ice Punch no Flygon, é uma estratégia perfeita!"

"Mas e o risco de tomar mais dois Fire Punch?!"

"Seu Pokémon aguenta, confie em mim, agora vá!" Steven a fez se virar e observar Aggron segurando a cauda de Flygon com as mãos.

"Ok.." Ela respirou fundo. "Sequencia de Ice Punch!"

Aggron colocou a cauda de Flygon fortemente presa em sua mão esquerda, e fechou bem sua mão direita, fazendo com que ela ficasse azulada, e desferiu golpes poderosos contra o Pokémon adversário. May observava a maneira com que seu Pokémon atacava, ela achava extremamente covarde a atitude de atacar sem se inimigo ter a capacidade de ao menos se mover adequadamente. Mas aquilo seria em outra situação. Agora ela precisava se concentrar, e ganhar de Nick e Maxie a qualquer custo.


End file.
